Trials of Fire and Blood
by Grumpywinter
Summary: The road to becoming a hero was never going to be an easy one, it is filled with twists and turns that the traveler will never see coming.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea Sir Godot, and I have discussed over Skype, we finally came up with two different ideas and want to see which one is favored more by you the people. Without further ado please enjoy the new Naruto One Piece crossover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sengoku sat in his office looking over various reports of marines in training, his old comrade Zephyr sat across from him at the other side of the table. "You are sure he is ready for this?" Sengoku asked as he was looking down at a file with a picture of a junior marine Captain that Zephyr handed to him.

"Yes, he has the potential to be an admiral; he is only a captain but already he has the potential to be as powerful as a vice admiral with his Haki." The purple haired teacher replied as he looked at Sengoku.

The fleet admiral looked down and after a minute nodded to Zephyr. "I trust your judgment Zephyr-san." Sengoku said before he stamped the papers and handed them to his head marine instructor.

Zephyr took them and happily smiled at Sengoku. "He is going to be excited to hear this; we have been keeping him here for so long he might have left the Marines if we did not get him out of Mariejois soon." Zephyr told Sengoku with a small smirk before turning around and leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lieutenant Smoker groaned on his back again after he was knocked over; the damn bastard just would not let him win.

"Come on Smoker! I thought I heard you say you would be able to at least land a hit on me today!" Smoker snarled in anger as he got on his feet and readied his jutte again to attack; turning his legs into a cloud of smoke he shot out and swung his jutte at the aggravating shit before him.

The five foot eight tall man whom he was sparing with had ear length blonde hair, wore a black, short sleeved shirt with a pair of orange and red cargo pants and black combat boots. He might have been pretty well built and capable of blocking the weapon, but he simply sidestepped the swing letting the jutte hit and break the tiled floor apart. "If you did not focus on your devil fruit so much you may have unlocked Haki by now, little cigarette." The blond said with a laugh that the other students of Zephyr's class joined.

"Naruto-kun you should not play with Smoker-kun so much, he is trying to be serious." A pink haired woman wearing a marine officer coat over a dark purple suit that had been left unbuttoned just enough to show the top of her cleavage said chidingly as she smiled at the two men before her.

"Hina-chan you know I only get serious when I spar against Garp-san to check my tekkei and other Rokushiki. That old man is crazy!" Naruto said as he turned around to look at Hina.

"We all know he does not need to give you tips, you mastered all the Rokushiki already." Smoker grumbled as Hina went over to him and with Naruto's help got him off his feet as he wobbled back and forth.

Hina took him off to the infirmary when Naruto went to follow him another one of the students grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Naruto just wanted to say thanks for doing me that favor tonight." Naruto turned around to see his friend Sasuke Uchiha standing before him in a customary officer uniform consisting of a white suit and a marine officer coat.

"Yeah-Wait.….What favor?" Naruto said as he scratched the top his head.

"You told me you would take Ino from Cipher Pol Two with you to the opera for the double date with me and Ino's Cipher Pol team mate Karin." Sasuke said as he stared at Naruto expectantly.

"Opera….is that like a play?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sasuke.

"It is…It is like a play." Sasuke said reluctantly as Naruto glared at him.

"Yeah… I can't do that… tonight…is my man cave night." Naruto said shifting back and forth as he turned his head to not look Sasuke in the eye.

"You do not have a man cave." Sasuke deadpanned, giving his friend an exasperated look.

"No. I don't have a man cave, but today uh… I am going to start building it." Naruto said as he started to slowly walk away from Sasuke.

"You live on a boat." Sasuke called out making Naruto twitch and turn around with an angry look on his face.

"Shut up, I am a captain and outrank you therefor I don't have to go to this opera thing, I have more important things to do!" Naruto shouted pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"Yeeeeeaaaah…." Sasuke said as he reached into his pocket. "I'm just going to have to go to and show Kushina-san those pictures I took of you back in Sabaody Archipelago during your three days off from training, that time when you lost a bet in a card game and got super drunk with those two strippers…." Sasuke said as he reached into his pocket.

Naruto's eyes seemed to widen as they locked onto Sasuke in panic. "I don't remember you being around for all that..." He said as he tried to remember being with said strippers. Naruto was suddenly extremely relieved the other members of Zephyr's students were here to see this.

"And their pet goats."

"That…So….Y-you have pictures?" Sasuke pulled his hand out of his jacket pocket and flashed a bunch of pictures up just fast enough for Naruto to see himself smothered between two naked strippers as one goat was eating his marine uniform while the other ate his marine hat.

"Right…. So what time am I meeting you?"

"Nine o'clock tonight at the opera house near the Majesty pond." Sasuke said as he turned around and vanished into thin air using Soru to leave Naruto alone in the area.

"…._Fuck_!"

"Naruto!" Naruto flinched before he turned to see Zephyr standing in front of him with a scowl on his face.

"A hero should not lose their temper so easily…" Zephyr growled as he glared at Naruto who was doing his best to try and shrink before Zephyr's gaze.

"Sorry Zephyr-Sensei!" Naruto said as he looked down at the ground in shame of disappointing his teacher.

"Hey now, raise your head; I have a mission for you." Zephyr handed his pupil the document he received from Sengoku. Naruto opened it and almost immediately shut it, looking up to his teacher with stars in his eyes.

"I can finally go out on my own adventure now?" His voice was so eager Zephyr could not help but break into a grin as he looked at his student.

"That's right! You are going to be leaving tomorrow when the ship is ready to leave."

"When will that be?" Naruto asked as he tucked the folder under his arm.

"If you read the whole report and you would know that." Zephyr said as he rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"No problem sensei. Will you be there to see me off?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Sorry Naruto, I have to get ready to meet some of my other students for a session on how to control Haki." Zephyr was pained at having to say that as Naruto looked down and had a dejected look on his face at hearing that.

"Ok, sensei." Naruto replied sadly before he used his mastery of Soru to disappear before Zephyr's eyes. Zephyr sighed and continued walking on; Naruto looked up to him like an older brother having trained under him for years. It must have hurt him that Zephyr was not going to be there to watch him go on his own.

"Out of all my apprentices he has some of the best potential." Zephyr spoke to himself as he walked into his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he was practically dragged to the opera house by Ino. She had forced him to wear a white and black suit while she wore a red dress. They arrived to see Sasuke wearing a black and red suit with Karin next to him in a dark blue dress.

"Nice shoes, Naruto." Sasuke said in a bored monotone as he gave Naruto a deadpan stare. Karin and Ino both walked off to talk to each other near the doors. Naruto stared at Sasuke with a bored appearance before he grabbed him and put his arm on his shoulder dragging him away from the two girls.

"We're going to get some drinks can we get you two anything?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke turned to face their respective dates.

"Yeah, get me a diet soda." Ino said as Karin asked for the same causing them to giggle and head into the opera room as Naruto dragged Sasuke away from the entrance to the bar.

"I'll take some rum." Sasuke said as he and Naruto sat down on barstools the bartender nodded and turned to Naruto.

"Same." Naruto's voice was drained of all energy as he spoke. "Why the fuck did I let you talk me into this, I hate plays."

"Operas."

"Fuck you!"

"Well I kind of hope Ino will after this…" Sasuke replied awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. "As for why you agreed. You did not want your mom to come and smash your face in for letting yourself get captured on camera with strippers."

"Right…" Naruto replied as he shuddered picturing his mother beating him to near death with a frying pan.

"So you don't think this will score you any sex points with Ino?" Naruto asked after he got their drinks Naruto and Sasuke carrying their own and their respective girlfriends' drinks back to the opera house. Sasuke stopped and sent an envious look at Naruto.

"She only agreed to go with me to get to meet you." Sasuke pouted dejectedly as Naruto looked at him wide eyed before he looked down and cupped his chin in thought.

"It's a perk of me being the top of Zephyr-sensei's class I guess."

"Shut up." Sasuke grumbled as he stomped his foot on the ground in annoyance. "Every time this happens! I get a hot girl only to find out she wanted to use me to get to meet you. Stop laughing you bastard" Sasuke growled before he throttled Naruto by the neck when he started to laugh at Sasuke's misfortune.

"Not my fault I am just that more popular with the girls! Ahahahahahahah!" Naruto said as he was unaffected by Sasuke holding him by the neck and shaking him back and forth. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrists stopping Sasuke from shaking him back and forth, smile still on his face as he spoke. "Don't worry Sasuke; I wouldn't use you to meet women. You're like a brother to me!" Naruto spoke seriously as he forced Sasuke to let go of his neck.

"I was given command of the ship that is to be escorting a Tenryubtio to one of the new nations in the World Government coalition. Want to join me?" Naruto asked as he looked from Sasuke to the night sky overlooking the pond. "I would like to have someone I grew up with in the Shinobi Continent with me." He added as he opened his glass and raised it to Sasuke for a toast.

"Zephyr-sensei wants to make heroes of us marines, I say we honor his wishes, will you help me do that Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at Naruto after the announcement and raised his glass.

"Of course, when do we leave?" He said as they brought their drinks together and drank.

"Tomorrow in the afternoon." Naruto replied as he tossed his empty glass behind him landing it in a garbage bin. "We leave as soon as the Tenryubito is on board. So be there before he is or you can explain to Zephyr-sensei why you missed out on this mission." Sasuke paled considerably at the idea of such a thing.

"But first," Naruto called out as he walked back to the opera. "We should celebrate our last night on Mareijois in the company of beautiful women shouldn't we?" Sasuke followed him as he finished the last of his drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto was standing on the dock with his parents Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze a boat heading away from the island nation of Konoha from the world government was stationed at the dock for the citizens willing to join the Marines and the World Government._

"_Are you really sure about this, Naruto?" His mother asked him again as he saw some of the Hyuuga soldiers go to the boats. Naruto was always surprised when he saw one of the Hyuuga; he had never been beyond the Uzumaki Island only two other islands made up the elemental nations the Uchiha Island, the Senju Island and the Hyuuga Island. The Uzumaki Island made the four islands a force to be feared, for hundreds of years their spies and Rokushiki warriors rivaled that of the Samurai of Wano. Then thirty years ago, The World Government extended an offer of alliance to the four island nations, in exchange for giving the four islands immense trade and the gift of sea stone ships the Elemental Nations were asked to train the marines and World Government agents in Rokushiki._

"_I want to help people, mom. I can do more good with the marines fighting pirates and rebels than I can just being stationed to defend the Island as a soldier here."_

"_I agree. The marines would be lucky to have people like you Naruto." His father said with a proud smile, only to pale as his wife turned to him with a scowl._

"_Of course you would! You were a marine before you met me." Kushina said as she turned her wrath on her husband. Naruto laughed as he watched Minato run in fear as Kushina's fist suddenly turned black and gave chase._

"_Don't run you bastard!" Naruto turned back to the boat when he heard a large explosion and figured that his mother punched the ground chasing after his father, his mother told him she meet his father during one of the various meetings between the World Government officials and the leaders of the Uzumaki Islands she was a bodyguard to the diplomats and he was a marine rear admiral._

_Someone brushed past him and Naruto turned to see the back of a man that looked no older than he was, an Uchiha fan on the back of his cloak as he walked up to the ramps. The Uchiha suddenly turned to him and opened his mouth to speak._

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Naruto groaned as he woke up to a loud noise kept ringing in his ears, without a word Naruto smashed his fist on the top of his alarm clock sending it through the night table and into the floor below it. He felt exhausted and extraordinarily hung-over as his head felt as if it was trying to collapse itself in, and every muscle in his legs felt worn out to the extent he did not think he could move them to get out of his bed. Groaning he tried to get up but found his chest was weighed down and gave up letting himself still once more.

"Naruto-kun…"a soft voice called out to him as he felt a hand reach up to his face and stroke his chin. Forcing one of his eyelids open he saw a head of red on his chest connected to a young woman both as naked as he was.

"Karin-chan, I have to go now." Naruto mumbled the words barely more than a whisper on his tongue as he carefully pushed the woman off and forced himself to get out of bed. His head felt like it would fall off his shoulders as he swayed back and forth to get to the bathroom and shower. After the hot water soothed his tired and aching muscles he put on a towel and walked to the kitchen and mixed a various amounts of powders into blender full of water and ice, after that he poured a lime green liquid into a tall glass and in one gulp drank it all, instantly feeling the effects of the hangover leaving his body.

"Thank the gods above for Tsunade-sama's 'Senju hangover killer' No wonder they are the richest clan back home." Naruto said burping before he coughed and set the glass down. A pair of arms draped across his back, and a chin was resting on his shoulder with two perky firm tits pressing into his back.

"How did you meet Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun?" He heard Karin ask him before he turned and lifted her off her feet, so she was face to face with him.

"I met him when the chosen children set sail from the elemental nations and arrived at Mareijois, I think that was about five years ago. We were both set to be trained as officers under Zephyr-sensei."

"Sorry but my ship will prepare to leave in a few hours, the Tenryubito won't drive a war ship on their own!" Naruto grinned at her making Karin smile as she rested her head against his neck before he let her down and went to get dressed. "That was one hell of a night; do they teach you those things in the Cipher Pol?" Naruto asked after he was able to get his pants on.

"Maybe next time you come back to Mareijois I will show you." Karin said with a giggle as Naruto put his shirt on and put on his combat boots before heading to the door. Stopping after opening the door and turning to the red head with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"I would love to find out." Naruto said with a smirk before he got up and headed out. As soon as he came within viewing range of his battle ship he felt an impressive amount of killing intent behind him, turning around he saw Sasuke's closed fist inches away from his face before it struck him in the jaw and sent him flying across the ground, tearing chunks of concrete and gravel up out of the ground until he bumped his head against the ramp to the ship.

"You son of a bitch, you left me to pay your bar bill again!" Sasuke shouted as he leapt through the air and brought his leg down on the back of Naruto's head; Naruto rolled out of the way at the last second and grabbed Sasuke's incoming fists in his own hands.

"Sasuke this can wait, the Tenryubito will be here soon, I would rather not have him see us fighting and demand for someone else to lead his escort." Naruto said before he shrugged and threw his friend into the air and onto the boat and slowly walked up the ramp to the boat.

"The lot of you get to work! Prepare this ship for the gods themselves to enter it!" His voice boomed as he saw hundreds of marines milling about on deck. Hearing their commander shouting at them the marines began to move and clean the deck and levels below for the arrival of the Tenryubito. Naruto reached down and picked Sasuke up off the ground and walked to his cabin with Sasuke following close behind. "You two." Naruto said as he pointed at two marines standing at attention near his cabin doors. "Watch the ramp for the Tenryubito and alert me when they arrive." Naruto said as he opened the door and walked into the room.

"Yes sir!" The two marines both gave a crisp salute and left to follow his orders. Naruto sat at his desk while Sasuke shut the door, and they sat at the decently sized wooden desk. Naruto idly looked around at the empty space and sighed seeing the only objects beside the desk and chairs was a captain's coat hanging on the door, a single bed, a couple of chests that were meant to keep things of Naruto's choosing and an partial map of the Grand line of marine routes and outposts amongst the one hundred and seventy nations of the World Government.

"Such a boring room, remind me next time we dock to get something to make this look more friendly, it looks like something Smoker would have for an office." Naruto looked at the stark white coat, the words 'Justice' imprinted on the back. "I'm not wearing that." Sasuke following his gaze turned to look at it.

"You are the captain of the ship; you should wear the captain's coat." Sasuke argued. Naruto groaned and leaned back in the chair.

"Wearing a coat cuts down on my flexibility and slows me down in a fight. Plus the white fabric makes you easy to spot in a crowd." Naruto retorted, defiant in his objections.

"We're not going to be assassins and spies now, we're _marines_." Sasuke emphasized as he stared at Naruto. "We are supposed to stand out."

"I will wear it for ceremonies only. If a fight is about to take place, it is going to be thrown off the boat."

"You better not! Those are not free, Naruto."

"It's a simple piece of cloth with some words on it!" Naruto protested as he banged his fist on the table.

"Ok! By the gods, you are far too stubborn for your own good." Naruto just smiled brightly at Sasuke who merely rolled his eyes at his friend. "So where are we taking the beloved Tenryubito?" Sasuke asked in a serious tone. Naruto frowned and opened the report to look at the files he was given.

"We are going to Westron; the Tenryubtio Roswald of the Sei family has taken command of the country after they were recently brought into the fold of the World Government." Naruto said as he looked at the papers. "We are escorting his children Charloss and Shalulia to meet him in the new capital city." Sasuke rose up and walked to the map mounted on the wall.

"Westron is a seven day journey from here, and that is if we take the calm belt." Sasuke said before he returned to his chair. "Let us hope it is an uneventful journey to get there, would not want to have one of those nobles fall over board and drown." Sasuke said with the utmost seriousness. They both stared at each other before laughing out loud. The door was flung open, and one of the marines Naruto stationed at the ramp was in the doorway.

"Captain, the Tenryubito's carriage has been spotted. They are bringing him up the ramp as we speak." The marine reported as he waited at attention. Naruto rose out of his chair and walked over to the door grabbing his coat and putting his arms in to wear it as he walked out of the cabin.

"Let's go greet our noble lords than." Naruto strode past the marine and waited at attention at the top of the ramp. He and Sasuke noticed that their marine forces had stood in formation waiting to see the famous Tenryubito. A white tent being carried by over a dozen men with explosive slave collars around their necks was slowly carried up the ramp. A man wearing a black silk suit walked in front of the tent as it was set on the ground; fifty men in full plate armor wielding spears were following him as they forced the slaves to get down on the ground around the edges of it as soon as they let it down.

"Captain Naruto of the Uzumaki clan. You have the honor of meeting the Tenryubito Charloss and his sister Shalulia of the Sei dynasty." The man said with a deep formal bow as the tent flaps were pulled away by the armored knights allowing an adolescent teenage girl and an obese man wearing identical body suits with resin bubbles attached to their heads.

"Where is the captain's quarters?" The man Naruto assumed was Charloss asked. Naruto pointed to his cabin Charloss picked his nose before walking over to it and waiting at the door as the man in the black suit walked over and opened the door letting Charloss walk in and almost immediately back out to the deck of the ship.

"Throw out those awful looking things and move my things here! My sister and I will be staying in here for the journey to our father."

"If you take the captain's quarters, where will I stay?" Naruto asked as he turned and walked over to the Tenryubito. Charloss was still standing at the door as Shalulia was led in with five slaves carrying chests and a bed.

"You can stay in the ocean!" Charloss shouted as he pulled out a gun and fired at Naruto, Naruto did not stop his stride and activated his Tekkai, blocking the bullet and sending it clattering to the ground as a flattened piece of iron. Naruto looked down at his new coat and saw the hole the bullet put in the fabric.

Charloss was looking at him with a smile on his face as if he expected Naruto to fall over any second, only to be surprised as Naruto took the coat off and threw it to Sasuke. Who watched with a worried expression, unsure how his captain would handle the situation.

"Brother, please leave the captain alone, he has work to do to bring us to father!" They heard Shalulia comment from inside the cabin as some of the slaves took the chests and map out of the room and left them on the ground. Charloss turned and without giving Naruto a second glance walked back into the room, Naruto kneeled down and picked up the bullet he was shot with, and looked at it.

"Take these down to the below decks, no use having them get rained on already." Naruto said as he threw the flattened bullet out into the sea and turned to look at him men who were looking at him with disbelief all over their faces at how the Tenryubito treated their leader.

"Right lads; take those down to the lower level." Naruto called out as a group of his marines took the chests and his map down below.

"Ready the sails!" Naruto barked, taking command of the crew. "Start the engines and man your stations!" The marines burst into motion as they swarmed about and below deck, within minutes the ship had set sail and was leaving the docks of Mareijois behind

"Captain!" Naruto and Sasuke turned to see the Tenryubito's assistant moving to them.

"Charloss-sama and Shalulia-sama request an audience with you." Naruto turned to Sasuke and briskly nodded; Sasuke returned the gesture and went below deck to lead the crew in his absence. Neither of the men spoke as they walked across the deck and to the cabin, the armored knights guarding the entrance parted for them, and Naruto was let into the room.

"Charloss-sama. Shalulia-sama. The captain is here as you requested." The unnamed assistant closed the door leaving Naruto alone with the two.

"You summoned me?" Naruto spoke to the two in a forced tone of irritation that was not noticed by either of the Sei nobles. Charloss was shoveling food into his face so fast Naruto was not sure if he would notice if he ate his one of his own hands in the process. Shalulia decided to answer for him.

"How long will the trip be? We have not seen our father in far too long and do not have time to waste." She spoke as if he were an ant beneath her notice, but was forced to talk to him regardless.

"It should take us seven days to reach your father on the Calm Belt; it is the fastest route we can take at the moment." Naruto said before he turned to the younger sister and felt like vomiting after seeing Charloss eat his own snot after picking his nose.

"Now if you excuse me I have to run this ship." Naruto said as he turned around and opened the door stepping out and letting out a disgusted sigh before he headed to the entrance to the lower deck of the ship. Marines moved in constant motion or stood at their posts manning cannons, he walked through them, each marine giving him a salute as he past them only stopping once he reached Sasuke. Who was in the midst of managing the marines below deck, clipboard in hand going over their supplies.

"So what are our graceful guests up to?" Sasuke asked as Naruto stood next to him.

"Nothing important." Naruto said as he turned the conversation to more pressing matters. "How are the supplies? Given how much that _noble_ boy eats we may have to hunt down some sea monsters for their meat." Sasuke looked out at the sea from one of the holes in the side of the ship made to fire the cannon from and saw dozens of the sea monsters moving about under the water, the sea stone coating on the bottom of the ship's hull rendering them all but invisible to the giant creatures that lurked below the surface of the water.

"I think we can manage if it comes to that." He turned to look back at Naruto. Who nodded in agreement.

"How are our weapons and ammunition?" Naruto asked as Sasuke turned to him and flipped a page on the clipboard over.

"We have over five hundred revolving rifles which means we have around two rifles for every marine on board the ship. In addition to that, we have approximately seven hundred swords, axes and spears should we have to repel a boarding party or go aboard an enemy ship ourselves." Sasuke said as he paused to look at Naruto who was busy inspecting one of the cannons before continuing. "At present count we have over eighty cannons on each side of the ship and enough cannonballs and gunpowder to fight off a small armada."

"Good, and our medical supplies?" Naruto stood up and moved to the ramp back to the deck with Sasuke following him. They emerged on deck to see it almost empty, save a few marines and the slaves and knights of the Tenryubito.

"We have far more than enough to last till we are able to dock again."

"This is going to a tiring voyage." Naruto commented, never taking his eyes from the cabin the two Tenryubito were using.

"I agree, let's hope it does not take too long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five days into their journey they ran out of provisions for the crew to eat, all the remaining provisions being hoarded into the cabin of the Tenryubito for Charloss to devour.

"Ready the cannons for a broadside attack! Load explosive and shrapnel rounds, I don't want one of those monsters trying to destroy our ship after we fire on it!" Naruto barked out as he prepared to kill one of the sea kings for their meat.

"Rifle squads stand to! Men below! Prepare to fire on my orders!"

The Tenryubito girl Shalulia was watching the commotion in interest having tired of being cooped up in the cabin. A solid line of marines took a position on the right side of the ship having loaded their rifles.

"Take aim at the purple squid sea king closest to us. We can't afford to have twenty of them attacking us at once!" The marines without a word all aimed for their designated target and waited for the order to fire.

"Rifles fire!" The marines opened fire peppering the backside of the sea king, making it come to the surface to see what had attacked it only to be killed as eighty cannons fired explosive cannon balls and shrapnel at the massive octopus like beast.

"Harpoons crews open fire! Do not let it sink to the bottom of the ocean or we starve!" Sasuke commanded as men manning ballista emplacements fired into the squid's flesh, the barbed harpoons hooking into it, ropes strained with its tremendous weight as it was reeled back toward the ship. Naruto's mouth watered at the idea of fresh cooked meat after being forced to eat soggy bread for so many days. The Tenryubito Charloss taking almost all the food and baked goods for himself.

"Butcher it! Any man that comes back empty handed gets thrown into the sea!" Naruto said as he took a large freshly sharpened blade and jumped over the side of the deck with dozens of marines following him landing on the rough skin of the squid sea king.

Naruto began hacking and slashing wildly at the dead beast to try and cut as much of it out as he possibly could and threw any large red chunks of beef and flesh on to the ship, after an hour they had enough food to last them a solid month. Not a second after they had finished checklist of the food they acquired the assistant of the Tenryubito which Naruto had loving nicknamed the 'black suit shit' came over to them and made another ridiculous demand.

"Charloss-sama will take half of the meat of the sea monster you had just killed." He spoke as if he expected they would gladly give over the food they just acquired. It took every inch of Naruto's control over his emotions to not stop the man's heart with his Shigan or cave his throat in with a tekkai punch.

"It will take us at least a day to prepare the food safely for his majesty to not die of food poisoning, we can't afford to give him the meat at this moment, and surely he has plenty in his quarters to survive today?" Naruto asked as he gave the man a deadpanned look.

"Charloss-sama has enough food to last a few more days." The suit relented as he turned back to his master's cabin room letting Naruto try to command once more. Suddenly a shot rang out, and the marines immediately started to arm themselves. Naruto turned as he heard something hit the deck and saw the suit lying on his back; a bullet struck him in the chest and went out the back. Naruto already knew what happened as he saw the body; Charloss must have not liked being told he had to wait.

"Someone get him down to the infirmary, he is bleeding on the deck." Naruto said as he went over to shut the door of the cabin Charloss was sitting on his bed surrounded by bones and several pieces of half eaten meat and bread.

"I will regrettably inform you Charloss-sama that I have many duties to attend; we should reach your father in Westron in less than a day. If you want to have me be on your beck and call, it will take longer." Charloss's face started to become a deep shade of purple before he yelled and screamed at Naruto.

"How dare you presume to tell me what you can do!? I am a son of one of the twenty kings that made the world what it is today! I should have you killed for such a thing!" He was spitting food and slobber all over the cabin floor

"Brother calm down." Shalulia said as she walked behind Naruto and stood next to him. "Do your job, captain. I assume you will get us to our father on time." She said as she closed the door Naruto getting a last glimpse of Charloss's furious face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five hours later Naruto stood at the head of his ship. A strong wind had made the journey far quicker, which Naruto and the marines were grateful for. The sooner the Tenryubito was off the ship the better.

"Prepare to dock the boat." Naruto barked loud and in a tone of authority. His men began to take the ramps up and let them down to reach the docks as they pulled into the port. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw a lot of soldiers wearing red armor waiting at the docks for their boat in a formation of three lines. Naruto turned his head to Sasuke and nodded his head sideways to the docks below. Sasuke smirked, and they raced to the edge of the ship and leapt over, activating their tekkai as they jumped fifty feet in the air and landed on the stone dock, smashing two small craters in the cobblestone ground as they landed and walked over to the soldiers gathered before them. Naruto heard his men running down the ramps to meet him on the ground as he stared at the soldiers before them.

"Captain Naruto Uzumaki bringing Tenryubito Charloss and Shalulia of the Sei family to shore, who is your commander?" The men moved in perfect order as they separated their ranks and a shorter man wearing a full metal suit of armor on horseback strode to them stopping in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

"I am, captain." He said as he looked down on Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto turned his head upward to look the shorter man in the eye. "Master Roswald-sama has asked you and your officers to meet him in his council chamber."

"I'm sorry, but my orders were to bring Roswald-sama's children here, I intend to call for my commanding officer to get my new orders." Naruto was going to turn around when the horse riding officer spoke again.

"You're new orders from marine command are to help reinforce Roswald-sama's army, a rebellion has broken out in three of his cities, and he wishes to have any force added to his army to crush them in the field of battle." The man tossed a small paper wrapped in a metal and glass tube to Naruto, who caught it and pulled the cover off to see the orders.

"He's telling the truth." Naruto said as he handed the papers to Sasuke and turned back to the red commander.

"Captain Naruto, your men are now being ordered to reinforce the armies of the Tenryubito, hence forth you serve as one his field commanders." Sasuke said as he read the orders aloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto as soon as he had been inducted into the army was brought to the royal villa to meet Roswald for his deployment orders. He was being escorted by ten men in the red plate armor on both sides of him as he was brought to the villa and in front of the man known as Roswald.

"You are the marine Sengoku mentioned when I called him about who was bringing my children to me." The man stated. Naruto nodded wordlessly as he looked at the Tenryubito who had not even looked to see if Naruto was there or not. "I was told you are a master of the rokushiki."

"That is true. My country is known for having developed the rokushiki, all children that want to serve in the military or intelligence corps are trained until they are considered masters of all six techniques Roswald-sama." Now the fat bastard turned away from his drink to look at Naruto with a bored eye.

"I have heard many things about Rokushiki users. They call them superhuman."

"They do." Naruto said biting his tongue to not appear annoyed as he was with this farce.

"I have an important assignment for you." The Tenryubtio said as his two children appeared on his left and right.

A few hours later Naruto found himself deployed to the head of one of the platoons being sent to defeat the three rebel armies at the unwavering command of the Tenryubito. Currently in a trench with bullets zipping overhead and explosions going off all around him above the trench Naruto grimaced as an explosive mortar shell landed near him and sent dust all over his body.

Naruto activated his tekkai as he jumped into the air using a combination of Geppo and Soru to fly through the air; he was a blur of black and dark orange in the air as he flew to the artillery emplacements. Stopping his Geppo and Soru above the massive mortars he raised his leg into a drop kick and smashed his foot into the ground sending a strong quake through the ground as his foot turned the ground around the mortars into a large crater. He spun quickly after he landed and launched two Rankyaku in quick succession, killing all who were hit by it and knocking those who were not hit by the shockwave that followed off their feet and into the air. Naruto walked across the now empty field as the rebels lost their morale and fled seeing over half their men being killed or beaten by a single man. He heard a gasp and looked down to see a man on the ground bleeding heavily from a wound on his chest and saw he had recently been suffering already from starvation. His body was so weak, and frail Naruto was amazed he was able to even operate the machines.

"They must have great resolve to fight us." Naruto commented as he felt his second in command land behind him. Sasuke tilted his head in confusion until Naruto pointed at the now dead man.

"Hmm." Naruto turned to see Sasuke kneeling to the corpse.

"He has been recently fed, why do you think those three cities rebelled against the world government after their nation chooses to ally with us?" Sasuke asked as Naruto leaned against the damaged mortar which had fallen into the ground at an angle from the crater Naruto had created with his tekkai strike. "Perhaps lord Roswald was starving them for some reason, some disrespect or insult he perceived they sent to him." Naruto knew it was a joke, but he certainly believed it, after seeing the horrible gluttony of his son Charloss.

"Probably," Naruto said bitterly as he and Sasuke turned to see their group of marine soldiers charged across the no man's land to join them. "This war is becoming more and more disgusting by the second, perhaps the Tenryubtio was made by the gods to test good men like us." Sasuke frowned and looked back down at the corpses of the rebel soldiers Naruto had killed. Naruto put on a stern look as he turned to the marines that had now assembled in front of him.

"Come with me and take this city!" He shouted as he turned and walked in the direction of the city before him. Which all the surviving rebels that could escape had gone to and prepared to defend against them. "Any person caught looting bodies or houses will have his hands cut off! Any raping or killing surrounding soldiers will get you death. Do you know your orders!?" He barked turning to hundreds of hard faced marine soldiers under his command. Every man and women raised their weapons in the air and shouted their willingness to fight and obey his commands.

"Charge the gates!" Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke charged at the head of his soldiers to the gates of the city. Sasuke had used his Geppo to launch into the air as Naruto used Soru and flew to the gates, spinning a mere ten feet from the large iron gates he swung his leg in an arc sending a Rankyaku at the gates cutting it and the walls around it that had been holding it up in half, the lower half of the gates fell inward allowing him access of the city as Sasuke landed on the walls and fought the men on them. Naruto stopped using his Rankyaku after bringing the gates down, he could have taken this city by himself if he had to, but there would not be enough left to even call it a city.

His men swarmed through the gates as Sasuke leapt down from the battlements next to Naruto.

"Second squad follow Sasuke! First squad on me!" He said as he charged up the road, bullets and arrows bouncing off the ground and his body as they broke against his tekkai and taking some of his men down as they exchanged gunfire. Sasuke had taken his men to the alleys and buildings to look for and to fight any rebels garrisoned in them. Naruto led his men to the largest and most easily defended area in the town square, the rebels had run out of ammunition for their firearms and armed themselves with spears and swords and improvised weapons, long poles with kitchen knives tied to them and broken glass and rocks shaped into daggers.

"Halt!" Naruto said as he stopped in his tracks. His men immediately complied and held behind him. "Take up firing lines, double column!" The marines formed into four lines each one getting their rifles that had been slung across their backs ready to fire.

"Surrender, Your situation is hopeless, I do not wish for a one sided slaughter." Naruto said over the quiet still winds that were full of suspense as the two sides were locked in a standoff.

"Go to hell! We had to fight to survive under the tyranny of the Tenryubito. We won't go back to that." The other rebels agreed with the man that spoke to Naruto and refused to back down. Naruto considered ordering his men to pick up their swords and fight the rebels in melee to capture the rebels to spare some of them, but he choose the lives of the men under his command over the lives of the enemy.

"This is your last chance! Surrender and I give you my word no harm will come to any who lays down their weapons." Naruto offered one last time as he moved out of the way of his men who took aim of the rebel barricades. The rebels in response laughed at him and began shouting curses at him.

"Open fire." Naruto commanded in a dulled monotone as he got out of the way of the firing lines. The marines opened fire gunning down the rebels who could not hide behind the barricades and blowing up the ones they could with shoulder launched rockets.

"Move forward, clear out the town square; kill any armed man that you find." The marines moved forward in formation and began to purge the rebels from the marketplace as Naruto watched from afar.

The massacre had taken them less than an hour. They killed every last rebel; none had surrendered to the superior force. Naruto could not help but admire their commitment to fight to the death, but it also gave him cause for concern at the idea of how the Tenryubito treated the three cities forcing people to rebel just to survive. Truly a scary thought if Roswald treated more cities like this the rebellion would drag on for how long? Naruto did not want to know.

"Gather the dead and prepare for them to be to be burned, if we leave them here disease will begin to spread." Naruto said as he looked at the blood soaked ground in the town square. Sasuke nodded and had their soldiers begin to take the corpses out of the city and piled on top of each other in a hole to be burnt.

"Two armies remain; they won't be the last we fight. I can feel it in my gut." Sasuke paused after giving his orders and turned to his captain. Naruto's voice was exhausted having to watch his men butcher a mob of men and women who only wanted to have the right to live.

"As soon as the dead are buried give the men rest for the night and prepare to defend the city, we will regroup here in the square and march when the royal army has garrisoned the city." Naruto said as he stretched his back out before he left the square and went to a building to relax as his men began hauling the corpses of the rebel army out of the city. Each one looked thin and malnourished; having suffered their starvation on the whim of a Tenryubito Naruto grew disgusted with more and more every day.

Grunting as he got up from his position Naruto pulled out a ringing Den Den Mushi from the command center at the capital.

"Captain Uzumaki! Why have you and your men not reported back? We have been trying to call you for an hour now." The voice shouted over the connection between the Den Den Mushi.

"We have captured the city of Reauki. The rebels that had been holding it are dead to the last man."

"….This is fantastic news; I will ready a company to secure the city. Wait for their arrival, once they have moved into the city prepare for redeployment to attack the city of Dornis." The connection cut out, and Naruto put the snail back in his pants pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken the royal troops a week to muster enough of its forces to reclaim the city Naruto had won for them.

Naruto's men had garrisoned around the three gates in the city, finding out he had enough men to take back the city did not mean he had the numbers to maintain it or even cover the whole of the walls. Naruto was sitting in his bed in the property he claimed as his after the siege. Someone started to knock on his door as he was looking at the list of men he lost in the battle.

"Captain?" He heard Sasuke's voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in." The door opened, and Sasuke walked in to the building.

"The royal army has arrived and relinquished us from our assignment here." Sasuke said as he stood in the door way. "Shalulia-sama has accompanied the royal army and wishes to join us on our battle for the city of Dornis." Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief. A Tenryubtio wanting to be near the forefront of the battle was unheard of!

"Please tell me that she doesn't mean to take part in the battle, I can't spare the men to guard her and take Dornis at the same time." Naruto said as he brushed past Sasuke and out into the city streets.

"She is bringing us a fleet of four more warships and four hundred of her father's Red Guard to help invade the island city." Naruto stopped and turned to face Sasuke.

"Go and organize the men to board our ship. Where are her ships now? I am going to strategize with her commanders on how to take Dornis."

"They are waiting by the sea near the city harbor." Naruto nodded and gestured for Sasuke to leave before he went to the docks. Arriving he saw a boat docked and waiting with four men in red armor waiting for him. Walking to the boat he sat down in the boat and was taken to the ship without a word from the four Red Guard escorting him. Within minutes, he was climbing aboard the side of the ship and saw the young Tenryubtio girl waiting for him with four men in red and gold armor standing behind her.

"Shalulia-sama, how may I be of service to you?" He asked as he climbed onto the deck of the warship. She looked at him with a smirk before she spoke.

"I heard you captured the city of Reauki and smashed the rebel army in no less than a day."

"You heard right. Are these men the commanders of your Red Guard soldiers?" He asked gesturing to the men standing behind her.

"They are. What of it?" She asked him confused as if she expected all his attention to be focused on her. Naruto was dreading the thought of her wanting him as a lover. Nothing would make him more disgusted than forced to love a cruel thing as a Tenryubito against his will.

"I would like to begin strategizing on how to attack the island city of Dornis if it would please you Shalulia-sama." He said politely; she turned to her commanders and ordered them to help him develop the attack. He was led into a large cabin on the top of the warship a long table with a map of the island city of Dornis laid about in the middle with five chairs.

"How many gates are there to the city?" Naruto asked as they all sat down to get their preparations their attack. One of the commanders, a red haired man with a scar on the side of his head pointed at two different points on the map.

"Here is a bridge that was built to keep the island tied to the mainland for easy trade and supply. The other is by the docks." One of the younger commanders spoke up after hearing that.

"We have to attack the bridge first. If we cut them off, they will be unable to obtain any reinforcements from land and be forced to surrender after our ships blockade them with our naval superiority." Naruto snorted getting all the other commanders to look at him.

"When I captured Reauki, the soldiers fighting us fought to their last breath, they will not yield, ever. We have to take the city by force." Naruto said as he remembered how the rebels refused to surrender even at the cost of all their lives. "But I do agree we have to isolate their position, a bridge can be replaced far easier than troops and supplies can if we destroy the bridge and send a force to secure it against any rebel forces seeking to repair it."

"Could we send any men to try and sabotage the bridge and make it ready for an attack from our ships by the sea?" One of the other commanders asked as he turned to his comrades. "If we place a large amount of explosives in a specific area on the bridge and have our men mark it for us to see we can easily destroy it." Naruto spoke up against that idea.

"The rebels would easily spot our men; they are malnourished and poorly fed at this point, unless you are willing to starve your own men so they can blend in on a mission the idea is going to fail before it even began." Naruto said as he looked to the bridge on the map before him.

"Our only hope is to destroy the bridge and have troops in place to hold a position on the bridge and keep it from being repaired. I can take my men to do this while your ships besiege the city and blockade the island."

"Can we have access to your warship?" The red haired officer asked as he turned to look at Naruto. Unless you would be willing to take a smaller number of troops and take the bridge while your main force pilots the ship and controls the guns."

"I can consent to this." Naruto nodded as he turned back to the map. "Do we have any intelligence on the rebel command structure?" He asked as he looked to the Red Guard commanders.

"From what we have gathered, there are three main commanders; they are all holding up in Myrcep, they have officers leading their armies on Dornis communicating via Den Den Mushi they captured during their uprising against the government forces controlling the city."

"Do we have any wire taps on their communication lines?" Naruto asked. No one answered for a short while until a younger officer with slick backed black hair spoke.

"Sadly no, we do not have any black Den Den Mushi to intercept their calls." Naruto frowned but did not stop at that.

"So long as they are only starved and under equipped peasants with little to no training we shouldn't have that much of a time taking the city back. Do they have artillery batteries on the island? I can destroy those as well if they have them."

"We have learned that they have no artillery emplacements, but during the uprising the rebels raided a weapons cache and are armed with bazookas and explosives, they may be able to repel any parties we send out while we have our ships siege them."

"That's bad for us; perhaps I could lead my men during the night for a night raid before we destroy the bridge?" Naruto offered as he looked at the map of the interior of Dornis. The other commanders nodded to each other as they agreed to his decision.

"Then everything is in order. How long is the journey from here to Dornis?" He asked as he rose from his chair. The red haired man with the scar answered him.

"It should take us two days at our current pace." Naruto walked back out of the cabin to look at the water below as the ship traveled on its surface. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shalulia approaching him and held back a groan as he forced himself to be the polite ass kisser he had to be in her presence.

"Captain." She said with the same smirk on her face as she looked him up and down.

"Can I help you my lady?" He almost knew what she was going to ask before she said it.

"I hear the Uzumaki warriors are the best fighters in the elemental nations. Is it true?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Depends on the warrior, I've met Uchiha and Senju warriors that were better in combat than I was, of course they were ten years older than I was." Naruto said as he stared out to the sea.

"Do you not like looking at me?" she asked as she walked in front of him and stood infront of his gaze. Naruto was about to say something when he heard the sound of something whistling through the air. Figuring out what the noise was from the times Zephyr-sensei took his students out on patrol to combat pirates in the Grand Line, Naruto's mind exploded as he grabbed Shalulia by the arm and lifted her over his shoulder.

"How dare you!" She was getting ready to shout only for Naruto to yell over her.

"Cannon fire!" he shouted as large balls of iron struck the ship and tore through the wood side, Naruto sensing danger leapt into the air and used Geppo to jump away from the boat with the Tenryubito girl on his shoulder as the ship exploded in a massive ball of fire and wood.

"Who would dare destroy my father's fleet!?" the girl shouted in his ear as Naruto saw the three remaining ships had been destroyed simultaneously, he turned to his left and dashed through the air to nearby land.

"Your father's intelligence either lied to him or was deceived." Naruto said as he let the girl down and stared out over the burning wreckage of the fleet to see a large battle ship with a pirate flag of a skull framed by four swords. He glared at the ship and reached into the lower pocket of his black cargo pants and pulled out a Den Den Mushi.

"Sasuke! Get the ship back into the bay at the capital, the entire fleet was destroyed. I will bring the Tenryubito's daughter back on foot."

"…._Understood Captain_,_ I will wait for you in the capital._"

"Shalulia-sama, hold on tight ok?" the young girl looked at him with a confused expression until he held her over his shoulder again and dashed away using every ounce of power he had with geppo and soru to literally fly towards the distant sight of the capital city, Shalulia gave a very un-lady like scream of terror as Naruto traveled to the city hundreds of feet above the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four hours and three stops in between left Naruto at the gates of the capital city of Westron, a large contingent of Red Guard soldiers stood at attention for his arrival with Sasuke at the head of the formation.

"Take the Tenryubito to her father and tell him we need to assemble a war council. The rebels have powerful allies now so we have to plan how to fight them." Naruto said looking to Sasuke who nodded and walked over to Shalulia who stood on shaking legs as she wobbled back and forth in place.

'Perhaps I should have given her some more time to adjust to my speed…' Naruto thought to himself as he walked through the city gates and headed to the palace Roswald had built for himself. Shrugging Naruto turned to Sasuke with a grim look on his face. "This war has only just begun, my friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Review column for those who cannot be asked to take a few minutes for a free sign up.

Lazy: the summary I came up with on the fly and I do not have to have a summary that will give away the plot of the story.

As for why I do not show everything about Naruto right off the bat, I do not need to if you are able to figure out my whole story in the first chapter, I will accuse you of having mind reading powers. Onto the story.

"Talking."

"_Thinking_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat in the midst of a room with the remaining officers of the Red Guard Army and Navy had assembled to discuss the strategy of combating the rebels once more. Naruto looked around and saw most of the 'officers' were no older than sixteen, some looked so out of shape and weak they could not even hold a weapon while others were constantly looking around nervously.

Naruto laughed "The last time your scouts made a report, we sailed all your ships into the bay of Dornis." The room grew quiet as the officers looked down in shame. "So what do we do now?" He asked as he gauged what the younger officers' knowledge of military tactics was.

"Perhaps we would profit some sleep and eating before we begin our planning?" A man wearing a full suit of Red Guard armor uttered before he yawned into his hand. "Father woke me up before I got a full eight hours sleep."

"Yes I think you would, and because you are the son of a noble lord of this country I will let you wake from that sleep. Go I'm sure your father must miss you." Naruto barked as he glared at the armored man who simply stared at him stupidly.

"My father is a four hour ride from here, commander."

"_Go,_ before I change my mind and send him your head. If your father wasn't a noble you would be digging up latrines, go!" The armored man jumped up and ran out the door as Naruto shouted at him.

A server came with a large metal jug of liquid. Naruto put a hand over his as the woman moved to pour him a glass after he sniffed the air. "Not wine, water. I need clear heads, and we will be here for as long as I say so." The server nodded and left to get a simple pitcher of water and began pouring them glasses of the clear liquid.

A black haired teen with the beginnings of a beard spoke after they all had full cups of water, "Assemble our remaining troops and prepare to engage the enemy at Dornis again." One noble whom Naruto could not determine if the boy never had grown a beard or had freshly shaven and wearing glasses voiced his opinion to that.

"No. We cannot attempt to attack so quickly. They will be expecting an attack on land now since the fleet has been destroyed, we should replenish our forces here and prepare to move out once our forces are ready." Naruto spoke up at last as the six officers started arguing amongst themselves between marching out to attack and waiting to rebuild their troops.

"We cannot sit here and wait for them to rebuild their defenses and get more people to their cause. Neither can we attack them. Tomorrow I will take my men to wage battles against the rebel forces between here and Dornis and their capital city." Naruto stood up and before exiting the room turned to the six officers.

"You can all stay here and get the remaining Red Guard soldiers ready for battle while me and my men buy you time to gather your forces."

"We do not have that many able bodied soldiers." The bearded officer said as they watched Naruto leave.

"Then draw men and women from the civilians! Offer them free food and bed and they will flock to you. Train them as much as your instructors can for more skilled fighters" He slammed the door shut and saw Sasuke waiting outside cleaning his Katana. "Where are our men?" He asked as he walked past the dark haired Uchiha. Sasuke started to walk next to him as they left the building.

"The men should be waiting out on our ship in the bay; I ordered them to keep watch for any other battle ready vessels only to attack if they did not seem friendly." Naruto nodded his head as he opened the door to the outside and let Sasuke walk out before him.

"Good, bring me eighty of our best men and enough weapons and supplies to last us a week in the field, were going to be waging some more battles against the rebel forces."

"Naruto, are you sure we need that many men? The two of us could be enough to handle battle in the open field against these rebels." Sasuke said as he turned to his captain.

"No," Naruto said as he shook his head. "If the pirates aiding the rebels are a sign of things to come, the enemies we face will be even more difficult. We will need the help of our own men in battle, or we may be overwhelmed." Sasuke nodded before he turned and vanished in Soru, running back to the ship.

Naruto waited as Sasuke went to get the men he would need for the battles to come. He was planning out the path he would take his forces to patrol and combat rebel troops in the field when Sasuke had returned.

"The men are going to join us here. Where are we going to go first?" His second in command asked as Naruto looked out into the grassy fields outside the walls of Westron.

"We head to Reauki and prepare to go out there, we will divide our forces into two groups, forty for you, and the other forty go with me. After we set out from Reauki, we are going to set the country between there Dornis and Myrcep on fire. Hopefully we can get the latest commanders' time to replenish the armies to fight in the field, the only armies they have left are the ones in Reauki and Westron, and we can't march them out."

"No, we cannot." Sasuke said with a nod to his captain. Naruto let out a sigh before he turned back.

"Never thought I would wish to be back at Mareijois, killing starving people was not how I imagined I would start my career as a heroic marine." Naruto's voice sounded so exhausted as he said this that Sasuke looked at him in surprise then grimaced before nodding in agreement. Putting a hand on his brother's shoulder he tried to reassure him, only for Naruto to push his hand off.

"Don't worry, this is my burden, no war can last forever." Naruto walked away from Sasuke who looked at his oldest friend worriedly. He was about to continue speaking when he and Naruto sensed their Marines approaching. "Before we leave, send word back to Marine command at Mareijois, we need more men here." Sasuke nodded and left follow the orders of his captain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later Sasuke had returned, and they set out from the gates. Naruto noticed the day would be getting ready to give way into darkness. He held his hand up and curled it into a fist; the men all stopped and turned to their commander.

"Prepare to set up camp, while we still have day light." He ordered, his men quickly went to work getting ready to set up the camp site.

"Captain." Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke standing at his side.

"Yes, I sense them too." Naruto muttered as he turned his head to a hill overlooking them.

"How many do you think there are out there?" Sasuke asked as he turned aside to look at the near finished camp.

"Can't say for sure. I can tell whoever is up there is strong. Or a large group of fighters, I don't know which worries me more." Naruto said as he looked to his men that were getting ready to settle in for the night to come. "Ready patrols to circle the camp. I don't want them to sneak up on us in the night."

"Yes Captain." Sasuke turned and walked back to the camp as Naruto stared at the hill again out of the corner of his eye, before turning around and heading back to camp behind Sasuke. After reaching the camp, he walked to his tent and sat down at a chair looking over a map of rebel movements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was crawling along the ground with over half of his marines following him. They made their way to the enemy camp which had set up before the night ended. He stopped and let his men get closer to him to give his orders out.

"Wait for me to toss a torch into the air to stand up and move into the camp, wait for the signal or one of the sentries will see you before we are in the camp." He turned his head to look at his soldiers. "Marco. Berker. Qhorrin come with me. The rest of you wait here with Lieutenant Sasuke for my signal."

Naruto crawled along the ground with over half of his marines following him as they made their way to the enemy camp which had set up before the night ended. He stopped and let his men get closer to him to give his orders out.

"Wait for me to toss a torch into the air to stand up and move into the camp, wait for the signal or one of the sentries will see you before we are in the camp." He turned his head to look at his soldiers. "Marco. Berker. Qhorrin come with me. The rest of you wait here with Lieutenant Sasuke for my signal." No one spoke as Naruto got up into a crouch with his chosen men and steadily approached the edge of the enemy base.

Naruto saw a guard holding a spear looking around the grass squinting his eyes before shrugging and putting a hand to his face to yawn before he finished Naruto was behind him grabbing the back of his head and slamming a Tekkai knife hand into his throat caving it in and gently lowering him to the ground as the man choked on his throat and blood oozed out his mouth. Naruto looked around and finding no other sentries on this side of the camp went to grab a torch with his men close behind.

Night had fallen on the camp casting a shadow over the land save for the random fire burning with a man and woman huddled around it.

"I heard the boss say there were some enemies nearby, and we are going to attack them tomorrow at first light." A bearded man wearing a light brown cloak said as he rubbed his hands together near the fire.

"Yeah, can't wait for some action." A female wearing nothing more than a bikini top and a loincloth under her white cloak said as she clutched a bow in her hands. The man looked at his face before lowering his eyes to her breasts and grinned. He never saw as a man wearing a dark orange cloak appear behind her and harshly pull her head back causing her neck to stay at an unnatural angle with a distinct cracking noise barely heard over the roar of the fire before the man could say a word a knife tore through his neck severing his head from his body.

"Be careful what you wish for." The one in the dark orange cloak said as he stared at the dead bodies, before turning to his men. "Let's begin." He said as he picked up a piece of wood and wrapped the dead women's shirt around it and set it on fire. The Marines following their leader's actions and they separated, each of them setting tents on fire at seemingly random in the dark of the night, Naruto stayed at the fire and hurled his torch into the air before he picked up the axe and short sword of the man Marco killed.

Fire quietly began to spread among the tents. Naruto took a second torch from Berker and set a tent aflame, the tenant poked his head out only for Naruto to kick him in the face and knock him out before tossing the torch into a cart full of clothes when a man in a black shirt and baggy pants ran screaming from his tent with flames covering his body causing the fighters in the camp to wake up.

"They're on us!"

"Rise! Rise!

"The Marines are attacking! Get up you lazy bastards and put them in the group-!" The man in the orange cloak in one step spun and hurled his cloak at the man ordering the rebels to attack covering his head, following it up by closing the gap and grabbing the man by the back of the head and smashing his knee into his face breaking his nose and teeth and sending cartilage into his brain, killing him instantly.

Naruto now revealed after casting his cloak off rolled out of the way of a volley of arrows that tore large chunks out of the ground, looking to the direction the arrows flew from he saw a lot of female archers like the one he killed at the start of the attack having knocked arrows and prepared another volley.

"Haki users!?" He shouted as he decided not challenge his Tekkai against such dangerous projectiles and continued to evade them.

One of the arrows came close to hitting him in head, rolling forward to duck out of the way he grabbed an axe of the ground and as he rose from the roll hurled it at of one of the female haki archers burying the cold steel into her chest.

"Rosa! You son of a bitch!" The tallest of the archers screamed as the woman known as Rosa died in front of them. She reached behind the small of her back before she pulled out a small knife and ran at Naruto with pure hatred in her eyes. Naruto stepped back to avoid the onslaught of the dagger not wanting to know if the woman could use Haki with the blade as well as she could arrows and tackled her to the ground, using Tekkai he hardened his fist to strike it down onto her stomach breaking half of her ribs as he held her knife hand at bay, putting both hands on the floor as she choked on air before he jumped into the air and spun to avoid another volley of arrows before the archers charged him in a fury over the death of their comrade, each one brandishing a short sword or axe.

Naruto had ducked under the swing of an axe and jumped up over a knife lunge and landed in the midst of the female archers. He grabbed an arm that was meant to put an axe in his chest and broke it at the elbow taking the axe for himself as he parried a short sword and slashed at the attacking woman's shoulder cutting a gash in her flesh from shoulder to her sternum and kicking her off into her friends.

Naruto grabbed the wrist of a knife wielding women in a bikini and loincloth and hurled her behind him into the sword of the one of the marines that had begun to crawl out of the wood work and join the battle. Naruto lifted the short sword up to prevent an axe from one of the female archers and stabbed a finger into her shoulder before pulling his hand away and slashing her leg with the short sword and jumping up to kick her in the side of the head and send her crashing to the ground.

Naruto turned to face one of his men as they overtook the rebels when he saw a pair of arrows coming at him, not willing to risk them hitting the men behind him he activated his Tekkai when he felt an arrow strike him in the back followed by two more piercing his Tekkai and burying themselves in his chest, Naruto grit his teeth in pain as blood leaked out of his chest and back from the arrows in him.

"The captain is wounded!" One of his men shouted as two more grabbed him before he could fall to his knees; the Haki powered arrows causing severe suffering to flow through him. Naruto felt hands grasp on his shoulders and chest as he was pulled back. He saw out of the corner of his eye Sasuke flying over the camp and pulling out his long Katana before he rained down wave after wave of Rankyaku. He grinned at his friend before the blood loss caused him to fall unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke to the sight of a medic standing over him with a clip board in hand, turning his head to his left he saw Sasuke and some of his Marines standing by watching him worriedly.

"Don't worry boys! I'm not finished yet." Naruto croaked as he sat up in the bed.

"Glad to hear it." Sasuke replied with a knowing smirk before dismissing the men to return to their duties.

"So how did the battle go after I passed out?" Naruto said as he stood up and groaned. Sasuke walked over to him and put an arm over his shoulder as he helped his friend and superior to his tent.

"We wouldn't be talking if we lost." Sasuke said as they came close to the command tent Naruto was staying in; Naruto shrugged his arm off Sasuke and went to sit at his desk, Seconds after reaching his tent Sasuke brought over a map of rebel movements.

"How many men did we lose?" Naruto asked as he looked up from the map to his right hand man. Sasuke looked away to the men near the flaps of the tent and back to Naruto with a grim look on his face.

"Of the eighty men you had us bring we lost thirty in the night raid, we routed the enemy force, of the ones that didn't flee we took forty captives and killed over seventy of their fighters."

"Thirty men?" Naruto's face contorted in despair at the thought of his men killed. "How many wounded?" He asked as he turned back to the map trying to hide the intense pain in his chest.

"Twenty five by my count." Sasuke said as he started to hone his Katana. Naruto frowned as he looked up to Sasuke from his map.

"Have the men break camp, take whatever we men we have being healed and prepare them to march out." Sasuke didn't turn to look at him before he spoke.

"What about the fighters we captured? We can't march them with us, and we can't just let them stay here." Naruto scoffed as he rose up and walked past Sasuke who sheathed his sword and followed him out of the tent. "You two." Sasuke said to the two marines guarding the entrance of the tent. "Get this tent packed and ready to move and tell the rest of the men to break camp."

"Yes sir!" The two saluted and answered in synch, one left while the other went into the tent to pack.

"Have we gotten any response from Marine command about our reinforcements?" Naruto asked as he went to the wagon they used to bring their supplies in and turned to his lieutenant. Sasuke looked nervous about answering before speaking with resignation.

"The Tenryubito forbade us from calling for reinforcements; he said we are enough of a force to handle some insignificant ants."

"He _what_?" Naruto's voice was cold, but the sheer outrage that was on his face betrayed the bitter tone. "Fuck that, bring me a Den Den Mushi with a connection to command, fuck that fat fuck." Sasuke nodded and produced a Den Den Mushi, handing it to Naruto.

"This is Captain Uzumaki Naruto of G-5 division six. Please respond."

"This is Marine Command, what is your situation Captain?" The dispatcher on the other line said in bored frustration as they answered the call.

"I am leading the ground forces on the civil war in Westron, our forces are ambushed by advanced fighters beyond what our intelligence indicated I have personally fought against Haki users of the Amazon Lilly island. I am requesting for grade ten class emergency reinforcements. My men will not be able to survive for long on our own." Naruto shouted at the Den Den Mushi, his frustration and anger breaking into his tone.

"Roger that Captain, I am sending your request to Vice Admiral Momonga." The dispatcher replied in utter seriousness. Naruto tossed the Den Den Mushi back to Sasuke and walked over to where the prisoners were being detained in was.

"You all fought well, I am short on time and patience." The prisoners turned to look at him now and began to walk his way to hear him better.

"Who among you wants to live beyond today? If you fight for me I will allow you to go free after this campaign if you don't want to fight for me…" Naruto said as he turned to his Marines nearby who took aim at the prisoners.

"I trust you get my message." He said darkly as the warriors looked between him and the marines aiming rifles at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was talking to Sasuke about their new 'recruits' while Naruto stared at an exploding neck brace. When two of his Marines came in with a man wearing a green cloak around his shoulders and a scar from his left eye to his upper lip.

"Captain! We caught this one trying to sneak into our camp; he asked to be taken to you when we detained him." One of the marines said as he shoved the man to his knees.

"Thank you, leave us. I'll talk to the prisoner." The marines nodded as Naruto put the map away and gestured for the prisoner to sit at his table, rising to his feet the man walked over to him and sat across from Naruto who stared at him the whole time.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked after a few moments of silence. The prisoner looked up at him and finally spoke.

"I am Kazamei, one of the three leaders of the rebellion; I want to negotiate surrender for my people." Naruto's and Sasuke stared dully at the man before Naruto spoke.

"I am all for a peaceful end to this conflict, but how can I trust you are who you say you are?"

"In four weeks meet me outside the city of Reauki, I will have the other leaders of the rebellion there to negotiate our surrender beneath a green tent with all our forces assembled to surrender to you." Naruto still gave the man a skeptical look and asked him a single question.

"Why do you want to surrender?" Kazamei answered promptly and without any hesitation.

"As bad as the Tenryubito are, there are worse people."

"You may leave Kazamei; I pray to meet you at Reauki, for the sake of this war." Naruto said as he waved Kazamei off dismissing him from the tent.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Sasuke asked as he watched the same two marines that brought Kazamei to the tent accompany him out of the camp that was almost finished being packed up.

"I feel like he was, question was isn't if what he said was true, it is _will_ he show up at Reauki with the other commanders of the rebellion." Naruto said as he touched the area he was shot with the Haki imbued arrows and winced. Blood starting to stain the white ribbons on his chest red.

"Damn it Naruto! How many times do you have to mess with your wounds before they are closed!" Sasuke barked as he saw the red blossoming on Naruto's midsection.

"I can't help it, I hate wearing bandages. They feel uncomfortable." Naruto complained as Sasuke scoffed and walked outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four days later they had arrived at Reauki. Naruto and Sasuke stood on the battlements of the city gates, the same one Naruto had brought down with a single Rankyaku. Naruto had ordered his men to stay and relax in the city while he met with the commander of the garrison.

"You called for my Captain." Naruto turned to see a man wearing the traditional officer armor of a Red Guard walking to him alone. He had a short head of tousled brown hair, piercing black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth. He also had distinctive red fang markings on his cheeks visible only as he bore no helmet.

"I did, how ready is the city to withstand a siege?" Naruto asked not bothering to speak of other matters.

"Straight to the point, eh?" The commander said with a smirk before turning to look over the grassy plains. "As of now I have five hundred men to defend the city, supposing the rebels only attack us from one direction of the city walls." Naruto looked at the length of the wall and nodded in agreement.

"Good estimate, your far better suited for leading men than those _generals_ back in Westron."

"Thank you, captain." The officer said bowing curtly before Naruto in respect.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked still having not turned to look at the officer.

"Kiba." The man offered. Naruto smirked before turning to look at him at last.

"Kiba what?"

"Kiba Inuzaka. It is a tradition to give your name if you ask for someone else's, Captain."

"Naruto Uzumaki." The Inuzaka looked at him in a new light.

"Of the Uzumaki clan from the Elemental Islands?" Naruto held back a groan hearing the esteem in Kiba's voice.

"Yes, that very same one." Naruto stated as he walked along the wall, Kiba moving to follow him.

"I want you to send one of your men to the capital and inform the commanders of the Red Guard that I have requested a meeting with the rebel leaders, they have offered us surrender and told me they would meet me outside the walls of this city." He sensed more than saw Kiba's surprise by his statement.

"In case they don't. I want you to have cannons set on these walls and prepare your men to operate them." Naruto said as he stopped to stare Kiba in the eye.

"Yes sir, though my men are not trained in the use of cannons, could I have some of your men train them?" Naruto scratched his chin and nodded.

"I can spare you twenty men from my command to help instruct yours in the use of cannons." Naruto said as he continued walking again, passing the occasional Marine and Red Guard soldier as they approached the stair way to the ground.

"Thank you Captain. Do you think they will try to besiege the City?" Kiba asked as they went down the stairs. Naruto was silent until they were at the bottom of the stairs and heading out to the city streets.

"I am not going to try and say what they will do, it doesn't hurt to expect the best and prepare for the worst." Kiba nodded at him. What do you know of the three leaders of the rebellion?" Naruto asked stopping to look at Kiba.

"The three leaders are known as Kazamei, Surekoi, and Kuremai. All of them were members of the Red Guard known for their commitment to their troops. I never met any of them, but they rebelled after the Tenryubito arrived."

"I see. I wish you knew more. The more you know about your enemy, the better chances you have of beating him. My teacher used to tell me that a lot." Naruto said as he leaned against a wall.

"Your teacher sounds like a smart person." Kiba commented looking to Naruto who grinned as he was thinking of his former teacher.

"He is one of the best men I have met in my life." Naruto said speaking with the utmost respect of his former mentor. "You should meet him some time, Kiba."

"I would like to do that." Kiba said before he gained a more serious manner. "How long do you plan to keep those prisoners here?" Naruto kept the smile on his face as he spoke, but his eyes grew harder.

"It's a waste of ammo and manpower to just kill them. If we keep them chained up we can use them for labor at least and give ourselves some manpower tobe put to better use."

"Not saying it was a bad idea, but what will we do if the city is besieged and they start fighting us?" Kiba asked as he stared back at Naruto.

"Then we kill them." Naruto said without hesitation or mercy before he walked away from Kiba who was staring at him in surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later Naruto was sitting on his couch eating a cup of Ramen when Sasuke burst into his room. Naruto swore as he dropped his noodles on the ground not sensing Sasuke approaching having been enjoying the flavor of his food. The moment the cup broke alarms sounded and Naruto was out the door following Sasuke to the walls. Marines and Red Guard following behind them in the streets as Naruto and Sasuke leapt from the rooftops above using Geppo and Soru until they reached the walls, Kiba already there waiting for him as his men were taking positions on the walls.

"They move fast." Sasuke commented as he saw an army of thousands waiting no more than fifty feet from the walls.

"I knew they had to have numbers to make the Tenryubito need Marine support, but to this extent…" Naruto said as he saw the massive army outside.

"Naruto look, Kazamei was telling the truth." Sasuke said as he pointed over the battlements. Kiba and Naruto followed the direction his finger was pointed in and saw five men trailing behind three men on horseback. They carried white banners of surrender as a tent was being built behind them. Kiba rounded on them furiously.

"You _knew_ they were coming here? Do you think that would be something I could have known?!" Kiba shouted in anger. Naruto to his character didn't look away or at Kiba before he spoke.

"I was told by a person I have never seen before or heard of, what you wanted me to tell you about every single person that I talked to in my command tent?" Naruto said as he jumped over the gate falling fifty feet to the ground making a large hole as he landed. Not winded by the incredible leap he strode over to the tent.

"I must forgive you Kazamei, I mistook you for a liar or a madman." Naruto said as he stood before the three commanders. Kazamei 's face was etched in stone as he stared at Naruto.

The other commanders spoke for him.

"You must forgive Kazamei, he can't talk anymore. Our new _ally _had his tongue cut out for disagreeing with him." Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to look at Kazamei with pity before turning to the other two.

"Who is this person?" Naruto held back the wince as his voice was more assertive than he wanted to be. If the rebel leaders noticed, they didn't care.

"He is a pirate warlord known as Kaido, he has war bands running all over this country now."

"I ran into one of them on my way here, he has more?" Naruto asked hoping they would tell him no.

"Many more. He has plans to take the capital city soon." Naruto opened his mouth to speak when he heard a whistling sound in the air. The others in the tent noticed as well, not even getting time to speak he activated his Tekkai as the first of the artillery shells landed and destroyed all of the area around them, he stood his ground as the three leaders were sent flying into the air, dead instantly.

The army was scattered and torn apart as shell after shell stuck their ranks and killed them by the dozens. Naruto's face was set in stone as he still in Tekkai used Soru and Geppo to reach the walls again, right between Kiba and Sasuke.

Ignoring Sasuke he grabbed Kiba by the collar and lifted him into the air one handed.

"Why did you open fire!?" Naruto shouted as Kiba pulled out a knife and struck the arm holding him up. Only to widen his eyes as the blade shattered against Naruto's skin which seemed to grow darker.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he pulled his friend back and forced him to drop Kiba as the Red Guard soldiers aimed bows and rifles at them as others drew swords. Naruto's Marines doing the same to Kiba's men.

"He didn't order the attack! Those shells had to come from the capitol war camp."

"Ready the men! We march at once back to Westron." Naruto looked at Kiba after a second thought.

"You as well, the capitol is about to besieged. Gather all the food and supplies you can and bring your men back with us." Naruto turned away from Kiba and marched off, Sasuke following him as Kiba got up and began barking orders.

"What about the prisoners?" Sasuke asked as they reached the ground. Naruto didn't turn to look at him before he answered.

"Kill them. We can't spare the men to watch them on the road back, nor the food on them." Sasuke stared at him before he turned to obey his orders. "No, wait." Naruto said causing Sasuke to stop in his tracks. "Get the men moving back to the city. I'll take care of the prisoners. I should handle this on my own." Naruto said bitterly as he brushed past Sasuke who just looked at his friend before staring at the ground and sighing.

An hour later they were marching out when Naruto appeared at the forefront of their column, his arms and chest covered in blood.

"It's done." Naruto said quietly as they walked on; no one spoke to him about the prisoners throughout the trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the two groups arrived they were met by Charloss and Shalulia with the city guard at the gates.

"Welcome back Captain Naruto." Shalulia said as her brother snorted while he picked his nose with one hand and shoved a piece of meat into his mouth with the other.

"Thank you for meeting me, my lady. But I have urgent business, I hope you understand." Naruto said as he turned to Kiba and nodded, Kiba nodding back and walking his men into the city. Naruto following soon after having the majority of his men follow Kiba to remain in the barracks as he and Sasuke followed the two Tenryubito. Naruto looked around having never walked the streets and saw the anger and hunger in every person they passed as they stared at the group passing through the street, Naruto and Sasuke walking alongside the carriage taking the two Tenryubito to the capital building.

"Give us some bread your grace. We're hungry!"

"Please my lords." A adolescent girl's voice cried out before the mob started to follow them and shout for food.

"Why are they all so hungry?" Naruto asked. Charloss was the one who spoke to answer him.

"I had their food held for the rebellion." Naruto stared at Charloss in disbelief as he was trotted up the hill. He turned to see the crowd following them was growing quiet that worried him more than their shouting and pleading.

"Step up the pace, _now_." He harshly whispered.

A large stick was thrown behind Naruto hitting the wheel of the carriage. Stopping it dead in the street.

"Who did that?!" Charloss shouted. "Find who did that and chop his hands off!"

"_Oh no…_" Naruto thought as the mob shouted back, then the rocks and various objects were being thrown at the small group, the four knights guarding the two Tenryubito shielded them and escorted them away from the immobilized cart.

"Get them out of here!" Naruto barked as he shoved two men away and leaned to his side deftly avoiding a hammer to his head.

"I want these people all killed!" Charloss screamed as he was being herded to the guard barracks near.

"They want the same for you!" Naruto yelled as a rock caught him above the eye, shattering against his Tekkai. He saw a bottle of alcohol hurled at the four knights, a burning rag plugging it before it shattered one of the knights caught fire while Charloss screeched and shoved his sister into the mob, and she vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Get me to the house now!" Charloss cried in fear of the fire. The knights obeyed without question.

"Guard him!" Naruto barked at Sasuke who was currently fighting off ten men and women, disarming them in pairs of two or three and wounding them with his sword.

"Guard Charloss! I'm going to rescue his sister." He shouted as he shoved Sasuke toward Charloss' direction and disappeared into the mob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One second Shalulia was being taken to safety, the next her brother threw her into the angry mob as flames burst around them and now she was in a dark building being surrounded by a trio of men.

She pulled out a gun and aimed it at one of them. Before she could pull the trigger, something hit her in the back of her head. Her bag flies out of her hands as she fell to the ground, scraping her knees. She winces from the pain but quickly regained her senses and attempts to rise on her feet. This effort was stopped, however as someone sat on top of her, pinning her down.

'This is really happening They're going to rape me!' she realizes, a cold shiver running down her spine and she felt sudden panic she had never experienced before, desperately trying to get out from under the man.

More laughter erupts from behind her one of them grabbed her arms to keep them in place another pushed down on her legs while the one holding he body down straddled her legs with his own.

"This is going to be fun." He said, smirking.

"GET OFF ME!" She shrieks. "HELP! SOME ONE, HELP!"

They toss her onto her back, and another person approaches to cover her mouth.

She could now see the faces of her assailants, three men, all staring down at her, laughing.

The man sitting on top of her suddenly ripped her shirt off She lets out a muffled scream as they gag her with it.

Than the Marine captain that she enjoyed toying with appeared behind them, blood and tears marring his uniform.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto scowled as he saw the three men trying to rape the young girl before. They would die badly for that. Without a word, he stepped up and grabbed the one straddling her hips by the back of the neck and lifted him off the ground, his feet dangling to reach the solid earth. He was in the midst of getting his pants off as Naruto held his flattened hand pointed directly at the man before he stabbed it into his stomach and out the back.

The other two panicked seeing their friend killed only for Naruto to drop the dying man and appear behind them, they gasped, and Shalulia looked to see Naruto had his fingers in the back of their necks pulling his hands back the two men dropped to the ground. Two small holes in the back of their necks leaking blood as they gasped for air. Not yet dead, but choking to death on their own blood.

Naruto reached down and took her arm and lifted the stunned girl of the ground.

"Come little girl, let's get you to safety." He said distantly putting her over his shoulder, within seconds that passed by in a blur to her she was on the roof of the barracks her brother was taken. Still on his shoulder Naruto dropped down to a balcony and walked into the room laying her down on the bed.

"I will have someone see to your injury, my lady." Naruto said curtly as he walked down the stairs out of the room. Shalulia swore she could hear her brother screaming down below but was too tired to go see him. She laid her head back and closed her eyes to rest on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will have their heads mounted above the city gates for this!" Sasuke stared at Charloss as he ranted and raged in his corner, no longer in fear of the fire he had become seething with anger.

"You will not!" Naruto's voice ushered in a dead silence as someone dared not only talk back to the raging Tenryubito, but yell at them. It was unheard of!

"I am a descendent of the Twenty Kings! You cannot insult me!"

"I can and I am!" Naruto shouted back, not backing down in front of the other men present.

"They attacked me!" Charloss said as his saliva hit the side of his oxygen tank.

"They're starving to death! All because of a war your father started and your crazy gluttony!"

"_You are talking to a god!_" Charloss shrieked; Naruto reared his hand back to slap him only for Sasuke to grab his wrist.

"I command you to arrest that man!" Charloss snarled as he spit in Naruto's face causing Sasuke and three of the knights to hold him off as he struggled to get to Charloss.

"Sorry." Sasuke whispered as he jabbed a needle into Naruto's neck before he activated his Tekkai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up tied to a chair with dozens of steel chains constricting all his movement. Groggily looking around he saw double of everything in his cabin aboard his ship. He stopped turning his head back and forth and up and down when he saw his second in command sitting across from him, sword strapped to his sword still sheathed.

"Naruto." Sasuke said beginning to speak only for Naruto interrupt him.

"What do you have to say to me, that I want to hear?" Naruto bit out glaring at one of the two Sasuke images he saw in his blurred vision. Sasuke frowned and to his guilt looked away from his friend.

"I don't like what I did Naruto, but you left me no choice!"

"You had _every _choice, but you choose to forego our friendship for duty."

"I choose to save your life! If you struck that boy you would have been dishonorably discharged from the Marines and hunted down to be killed by an Admiral!" Sasuke shouted and Naruto scowled at him not denying the truth to the matter. "You are twenty six years old and have only just been given command of your own crew. Don't go throwing all that aside!"

"Untie me Sasuke, now. I'm staying on the ship until Kaido's war bands arrive." Sasuke looked at Naruto for a few minutes before relenting and unlocking his chains. Naruto stood up and walked over to the window putting his back to Sasuke.

"Thank you Sasuke, you're a good friend." Sasuke smiled at Naruto before Naruto spoke again. "Now get the hell off my ship and get the city ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been no more than two days since Naruto spoke to Sasuke when the Den Den Mushi started ringing. Naruto picked up the receiver seeing it was his Lieutenant calling.

"What is it?"

"Naruto! Bring all your men to the city! They are coming. All our scouting parties just stopped reporting back to us."

"All at once?" Naruto asked worry creeping into his voice.

"Yes, the men on the walls report a force in the thousands approaching the city."

Naruto and all his men carried all of their supplies and weapons to the city just in time for the first of the rebel troops to come over the hill facing the northern wall. Naruto was on the battlements with Sasuke when Kiba and two of the remaining noble sons appeared next to him.

"How many guns do we have?" Naruto asked abruptly as he saw them come.

"One for every ten men we have more than enough bows and archers to wield them, than we have riflemen."

"Good enough." Naruto bit out snarling at the lack of weapons they sorely needed.

Kiba spoke up as the two lords argued with each other over what they thought was the total number.

"Around nine hundred give or take twenty or fifty men." Kiba said scowling as he saw the soldiers outside had already outnumbered them five to one.

"Combined with my men that makes us at little over one thousand." Naruto said as he got tired of hearing the two nobles squabbling. "You two shut the fuck up and ready the catapults and trebuchets!"

"Yes Sir!" They chorused and ran, Kiba let out a relieved sigh at the sight of them leaving.

"Thanks for that. Those two have been a spike up my ass for the last week."

"Week?" Naruto asked turning to the officer. Kiba smiled at him bloodthirstily.

"Your lieutenant had me and the boys working on a little surprise for the rebels." Naruto turned to Sasuke who simply shrugged.

"I hope you do tell me what this surprise is." Naruto said turning to Kiba once more. Only to be interrupted by the Den Den Mushi he had in his pocket going off.

"This is captain Naruto of the Marines."

"Captain! This is Vice-Admiral Momonga. What is your situation?"

"My situation is I am severely outnumbered, and out gunned, the Yonkou Kaido is aiding the rebels and has his own forces on the ground fighting us! How soon can you get here?"

"We are a few hours away nearing the bay. Can you hold out until we arrive?"

"I hope we can, get here soon as you can, Sir."

"Don't die yet boy!" The line cut out, and Naruto turned to look out at the enemy army.

"They blocked our communication lines.." He turned back to Kiba. "What did you have planned Kiba?"

"We had all our explosives and flammable materials poured into trenches and rigged to explode via remote should they get within range of the walls." Naruto nodded at him approvingly.

"Smart plan. Let's get ready!" Naruto barked as the rebel army began to move forward, then ran toward the wall in an all-out charge, carrying siege ladders and battering rams as they moved.

"Archers to the marks." Naruto said as he watched the host drawing close. The sergeants started shouting his orders and soon arrows flew from the wall into the charging army downing them by the dozens.

"There are too many!" Naruto Sasuke and Kiba turned to see the last noble general was standing before them, fear evident on his face.

"Than we will reduce their numbers. Kiba how far are they from your trenches?"

"They should be crossing over them right now." Kiba said looking out through a spyglass and turned to pull out a detonator.

"They just crossed them!" He said pushing the button. Red and orange flames burst into the air in the midst of the advancing army; Naruto grimaced as he saw the men flying about and catching fire from the explosion but refusing to stop their assault.

"Sasuke, head to the other gates and bring the men defending them here _now_." Naruto said before turning to Kiba. Sasuke vanished using his Soru behind Naruto. "Kiba, ready a welcome party for any rebel soldier that reaches our gates!" Kiba nodded and headed down the stairs gathering any able bodied fighter he could.

"What do you want us to do?" The noble officers asked as they stared past him at the army that was almost near the walls.

"Act your fucking rank." Naruto sneered as he went to support Kiba. The two men went down to the entrance way gathering any soldier near them as they traveled to the main gate.

"Well, I say we go see what they want!" Kiba shouted pulling a sword from its sheath and thrusting it into the air as the soldier behind them shouted and cheered him on, the gates were opened, and they sallied forth. The enemy was charging and would be on them in seconds as the Red Guards and Marines that weren't guarding the walls gave a battle cry and charge forward; the two forces smashed together.

Naruto immediately found himself surrounded by starving enemies in the madness of the melee. He launched a Rankyaku wave sending a large group of enemies flying away as it slammed into the ground before them. Naruto tensed as every instinct in him warned him of someone dangerous was near him, he barely ducked to avoid a large triple bladed scythe cutting his head off. The scythe was attached to a rope and was pulled back to the person who threw it.

"Impressive! You managed to feel my attack." The man had medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and had distinctive purple eyes. He wore a black and white cloak open with no shirt, only black colored pants under it.

"You must be one of Kaido's men." Naruto said as he shot forward using Soru and punched the man in the chest with a Tekkai powered fist only for the person to block it with his scythe.

"Ohhh! You are a fast little Marine aren't you!" The man said in obvious glee at Naruto's ability. "What is your name?" He asked setting the scythe down. Naruto paused and looked at him warily before giving his name.

"Uzumaki Naruto of the Marines. Yours?"

"Temai Hidan of the Kaido Pirates." They stared each other down before Hidan vanished from his position and appeared above Naruto getting ready to cut him in half.

"Not all people need Soru to have super speed!" He said as he swung the scythe down; Naruto spun around and held his arms in front of him to stop it, the blade stopping at his arms just leaving a small gash on his arms. Naruto kicked at Hidan making him jump back, and Naruto looked at his arms. Hidan didn't use Haki and was still able to cut his Tekkai skin. The epic battle raged around them as no one wanted to interrupt the ongoing duel Naruto and Hidan had. Naruto swung out another kick only for Hidan to move forward and cut again at Naruto with his scythe forcing Naruto back. Naruto lashed out with a Rankyaku wave and put a large gash on Hidan's chest cutting the cloak off his body in the process.

"You have to do better than that!" Hidan gloated as he put a finger over the wound and put the blood coating it in his mouth.

"Like this?" Naruto said from behind Hidan as he hit him with a Shigan in each shoulder and spun kick him into a battering ram breaking the wooden frame on his back. Hidan shouted in pain as he fell out with a large piece of wood in his back before Naruto appeared above him in mid kick, the top of his foot smashing across Hidan's jaw sending him face first into the ground. Hidan grabbed Naruto's foot and flipped him onto his back and slammed the scythe down at his chest only for Naruto to move out of the way and kick Hidan in the face again.

"God Damn it! Same _fucking _spot!" Hidan growled as he stood up and felt his jaw tenderly before snarling at Naruto. "Time to stop fucking around. If we keep playing like this, you'll kill me." Hidan drew his scythe down and took some of Naruto's blood from the beginning of their fight on the blade and licked it off the blade making Naruto glare at him in disgust before his eyes widened in surprise when Hidan's skin turned pitch black with white markings which made him look like a skeleton giving him the appearance of a symbol of pure death as a dark liquid formed a circle around Hidan's feet..

"Fear the power of my Devil Fruit." Hidan said as he pulled out a large dagger and pointed it at Naruto who took a defensive position and slowly backed away from Hidan not knowing what he was going to do. Only for Hidan to stab himself in the stomach with the knife and groan in a mix of pain and pleasure as Naruto shouted in pain and clutched his stomach.

"Thanks to that Devil Fruit Kaido-sama gave me I can inflict any damage done to me in this form on those whose blood I take in." Hidan explained as he slowly pulled the knife out of his stomach, twisting it all the way out making Naruto groan in agony. As soon as the knife was pulled out Naruto got onto his feet and glared at Hidan who just grinned at him with blood leaking out of his stomach and mouth.

"Now sit still while I do this…" Hidan said with pleasure as he pointed the blade to pierce his heart. Just as he pulled back to stab the organ a cannon ball struck the ground near him sending him, and Naruto flying away, Hidan getting knocked from the circle disabling the power he had over Naruto. Hidan got up and looked in dismay as Naruto ran at him with anger in his eyes.

"You want to die so bad. I'll help you!" He snarled as he kicked the scythe out of Hidan's arm breaking it at the forearm with a Tekkai powered leg and stabbed Hidan in the chest with four of his fingers in a Shigan attack.

"I will burn your body to ash you filthy fucking pirate." Naruto snarled as he spit blood out to his side before glaring at Hidan.

"First you have to kill me!" Hidan shouted back.

"I already have!" Naruto yelled back only for Hidan in a surprising show of strength used his one good arm grabbed Naruto by the waist and pulled him close before his broken arm, struggling to hold the knife he was using earlier, stabbed Naruto in the eye. The blade digging into his skull and ruining Naruto's right eye as the blade was stuck in the socket.

Naruto screamed in anger and pained rage before he grabbed Hidan by the left side of the neck and punched him in the right side breaking his spine. Hidan gurgled slightly before he fell to the ground, his body falling like a rock and unmoving when Naruto stomped on his face and pushed his head into the ground.

Naruto harshly yanked the knife out of his eye socket and threw it away before he stalked back to the gates one of Kaido's pirates moved to kill him with an axe only for Naruto to push the handle of the axe up with his hand and blurred a Shigan into his opponent's throat and walked on through the gate before jumping to the rooftop with his Geppo to jump over the fighting through the city as the rebels overcame the walls and were trickling through the gates.

"Naruto." Naruto turned his head hearing his second in command Sasuke land next to him, blood on his clothes and sword as he held it idle staring at his friend in shock. "Naruto your eye….."

"Yeah." Naruto muttered as they heard a horn from over the walls, Naruto turning his head further to realize that Momonga and his men attacking the rebel army from the side routing them with ease as their large force overwhelmed the rebels in mere seconds.

"Send our reserves out to aid the Marines!" Sasuke barked before he pulled a roll of bandages from his pocket and started wrapping it around his head to cover the hole where his eye used to be. "How did you let yourself lose and eye?" Sasuke said trying to joke with Naruto who was still quiet and fell over with blood leaking out of his mouth.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted seeing his friend coughing up blood on the rooftop they were on. He grabbed Naruto and using Geppo took him to the ground untouched by the violence and handed Naruto to a couple of Marines nearby.

"Get him to the medics, _now_!" Sasuke yelled as the Marines nodded and grabbed their leader putting his arms over their shoulders before they carried him away from the battle.

Naruto was still in the medic's tent being looked over by one of the medic there when Sasuke arrived. Sasuke was by his friend's side and staring the medic down waiting for answers.

"What happened to him!" Sasuke barked as the medic ignored him and went to work on another patient.

"Aside from the obvious hole in his head where his right eye used to be. He has sustained damage to some of his internal organs, though it appears to be a knife that did this there is no wound on his skin to find it. It's as if they put the knife inside of his body instead of shoving it through his chest." The medic said as she started pulling out shrapnel from a Red Guard's leg. "We have no idea how that happened, but we healed him best we could." Sasuke frowned before turning back to his friend.

Bandages covered Naruto's whole chest and half of his face as he lay on the table sleeping.

"Lieutenant Sasuke." A voice called out making Sasuke turn around to see Vice Admiral Momonga standing before him.

"Vice Admiral." Sasuke said saluting his superior officer.

"At ease." Momonga said letting Sasuke lose his salute.

"I thought you said you were hours away sir." Sasuke said as he turned to look at Naruto again in dread for the wounds he sustained.

"A lie, the rebels had tapped into our communications. If I told you I was mere minutes away from the city the rebels would have never made themselves opened to be hit from the side."

"If you had been here my friend would be awake right now!" Sasuke snapped; Momonga stared at him harshly before looking at the Marine captain lying on the bed before him and softening his gaze.

"I am sorry about that, Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, I read your file, and I know you know the strategic importance of surprise attacks." Momonga's calm words did little to simmer the anger Sasuke had burning in him.

"Have your captain moved to my ship when he is healed, he is being dispatched to East Blue as soon as he is able." Sasuke briskly nodded and turned around putting his back to Momonga. "You will be returning to Mareijois for redeployment."

Sasuke whirled on him ready to argue only for Naruto to take him by the arm and stop him.

"Don't argue with him Sasuke. Just do it." Naruto said as Sasuke nodded and walked out of the room. Momonga watched Sasuke leave and turned to the injured captain.

"Do you want to know why you are being deployed to take command of ships In East Blue?" Momonga asked as he sat down across from Naruto. Naruto didn't turn his head and replied with a dejected sigh.

"No."

"You tried to strike a Tenryubito, Roswald had ordered that you be dishonorably discharged from the Marines and executed." Naruto looked at him in disbelief with his one remaining eye before Momonga continued.

"If Zephyr-Sensei hadn't spoken up for you, Sengoku would have thrown you out of the Marines." Momonga said speaking fondly of Zephyr before turning back to Naruto. As it stands you are here by promoted to Rear Admiral and given command of the G-3 station in East Blue." Naruto's eye widened before he looked back up to the ceiling as he thought over the story he was just given.

"Zephyr-sensei trained you as well?" Naruto whispered before he started coughing. Momonga calmly handed him a glass of water.

"Almost all the Vice Admirals and Admirals trained under him." Momonga said as he smirked, no doubt an old memory of Zephyr coming to mind Naruto thought as he saw the look on Momonga's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Naruto four days to fully recover before Momonga escorted him away from the medical tents and to his ship to be taken to East Blue. They were heading up the ramp when Momonga stopped causing Naruto, who had been gazing at the ground the entire walk to look up to see what made the vice Admiral stop.

Before them stood Shalulia, Kiba and hundreds of Red Guard soldiers barring their path.

"Captain Naruto of the Uzumaki clan, step forward!" Shalulia shouted as the soldiers behind her stood at perfect attention. Naruto limped on past Momonga and the marines with him that stood eyeing the Red Guard nervously.

"Captain, on behalf of the Roswald family I want to thank you for your service here." Shalulia said as she stared at Naruto's mangled form still covered in bandages. Naruto could have sworn he saw something akin to regret or sadness in her eyes when she looked at him before it vanished almost as soon as he saw it.

She must have not known what her brother and father tried to do.

"I think you my lady. I would kneel, but the medics say I shouldn't be doing anything near that active for a while." Naruto said before Kiba walked forward and grabbed Naruto by the arm and thrust both his and Kiba's fist up.

"Let's hear it for the demon hunter!" The men behind Shalulia cheered and yelled approval at Naruto causing him to look at Kiba questioningly.

"Demon Hunter?" He asked.

"Some of the lads that saw you fighting that devil fruit user think you were fighting a demon on account of his looks." Naruto stared at Kiba and back to the crowd before Momonga put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's nice and all, but we have to be on the move Rear Admiral." The soldiers parted ways to let Naruto and Momonga's marines go to their boats Naruto noticed Shalulia was staring at him the whole way in the corner of his eye as they walked away. Naruto was walking up the ramp to the deck when he noticed Kiba was still following him.

"Naruto! Would you have me on your crew?" Kiba shouted much to Naruto's surprise. Naruto looked to Momonga who stared at them with casual disinterest.

"You are a Rear Admiral you can have anyone with a clean record on your ship." He said with a shrug before he walked away to take command of the ship. Naruto grinned at Kiba and waved at him to come on the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And I will stop it there, expect a surprise in the next chapter, feel free to try and guess in a review if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

"They dare to refuse me!?" Charloss shouted as he kicked over the table near him.

"I am sorry my most honorable lord." A pale man of slight build with wavy, wild lavender hair and black markings around his large eyes, and his thin nose was dark red. He wore a black studded leather mask which covered the bridge of his nose and the majority of the left half of his face. "Surely my organization will be able to assist you in this?"

"Yes! You will charge your best assassins to find that disgusting low born bastard and kill him." Charloss shouted as snot covered his lips and chin.

"I would my lord but it is unwise, Sengoku and Zephyr told you that Naruto did nothing to you so nothing shall be done to him. If Naruto is killed they will see it was at your command, even the Tenryubito can be punished by the World Government." The man said as he humbly bowed before the fat noble lord.

"He is right my son. But there are other ways to show this scum his place. Spandam!" The man rose up and stood at attention as Roswald spoke from his chair.

"Yes Roswald-Sama?"

"You will send your best spies and saboteurs to the Uzumaki Island and wait for my orders."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's passionate revolt against the Marine dress code had been eroded with the loss of his eye as he was wearing a traditional Marine officer coat with a gray pant suit beneath it as he stood on board of the ship heading to the support base he had been assigned to; he wore a black eye patch covering the hole where his eye used to be.

"Naruto!" He turned around to see Kiba still in his old armor standing before him with a smile on his face despite the stoic face Naruto had.

"Yes Captain?" Naruto said as he looked to his newly inducted crewmate.

"Just want to thank you again, for taking me on your ship."

"Well I did need a new subordinate." Naruto said as a smirk finally found its way to his lips.

"Sir!" Naruto and Kiba turned to see a fledgling marine standing before them in a salute. "We are approaching Logue Town."

"Good work Ensign. Return to your post." Kiba said as he turned to the ensign who nodded nervously.

"We should stop to restore our supplies and give the men some time on the ground." Naruto said as he looked away from Kiba.

"Of course." Kiba said as he left to tell the helmsman to change course. After resupplying at Logue Town without incident they had moved on and entered the sea of East Blue a week later.

"We are how far from the Marine headquarters now?" Naruto boredly asked looking to the unending waves around him.

"We are two months away, sir." Kiba said as he began to hone his sword. Naruto nodded and turned to his crew as they mulled aboard deck. He walked down the deck as his men saluted him when he passed them by. Naruto had gone to his cabin to relax and have a good night's sleep when someone pushed the door open and shouted.

"Rear Admiral there is a fleet of pirate ships approaching our ship!"

"Pirate fleet? That's a new one on me." Naruto muttered as he got out of bed and got dressed before he walked onto the deck and immediately caught sight of three ships of varying size laid before him.

He took a spyglass and looked at the flagship to see who was aboard to take a look at whom he was dealing with. He saw a large, muscular man, with short cut gray hair and long sideburns.

The most notable aspect of the pirate captain's appearance was his golden armor, which was fur-lined like the rest of his attire. Consisting of a chest plate, shoulder guards, and elbow guards.

The man standing to his right was a relatively small and of average height with short, scruffy, hair and a scruffy beard.

"Bring me the bounty book of pirates in East Blue." Naruto called out and a Marine soldier handed him the small hand held book.

"Hm. Don Krieg of the Krieg pirates. Commonly known as the pirate armada." Naruto said as he read from the small hand held book before looking back to the group of ships before them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krieg smirked as he saw the lone Marine vessel before him he had men waiting in Rogue town to tell him about any Marine force heading down from the Grand Line. He needed to test his men against that manner of fighter.

Everyone he talked to said that East Blue was the weakest of the seas. The Grand Line, they all said was a place that only the strong could survive. Strong places bred strong fighters.

He scoffed at them every time; he would gather the greatest and largest army of pirates the world had seen and tear the Marines to pieces in the Grand Line.

"Send our ships forward flank them on both sides and open fire." Krieg said to his second in command.

"Yes sir!" Krieg looked at the Marine war ship which was now heading toward him. He watched in bored interest fully expecting the Marine vessel to be destroyed. Only to take a step back in surprise when both ships exploded one after another the moment they lined up to broadside the Marine ship.

"What the hell happened!?" Krieg shouted seeing his ships destroyed with two distinct cannon shots from the Marine ship.

"I don't know." His second in command Gin said. Krieg's first instinct was to turn his ship around and get far away from that Marine vessel. But his mind started racing at the idea of having such effective fire power on board that vessel.

"Raise the white flags! If we can't over power them. We will deceive them." He said as a crooked grin grew in place of the horror that was on his face.

"Admiral." Gin said looking warily at the Marine ship that drew close seeing them raising the white flag. "Are you sure this is wise?" Krieg rounded on him snarling.

"Get out of my sight if you can't obey my orders!" Gin nodded quickly and went below deck in fear of the wrath of his captain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto saw the two ships moving to trap his and sighed, such a simple and dully simple tactic.

"Ready the cannons to fire on my order." Naruto said as he walked to the left hand side of the ship and launched a Rankyaku wave at the area where he knew the gunpowder to be stored on the pirate ship cutting the area open.

"Fire!" A single cannon fired into the hole made in the ship by Naruto's Rankyaku and hit the powder kegs, making the pirate ship explode. The ship on the right suffered the same fate mere seconds later.

"Oh? They are surrendering?" Naruto said seeing the flagship raising white flags.

"The bingo book said that Don Krieg uses deceit when he can't win with numbers right?"

"Yes." Kiba said as he glared at the pirate ship before them.

"Bring us close to them; I can't hit them with a Rankyaku wave from here."

"Yes sir, set sail!" Kiba shouted as Naruto walked to the front of the ship. As the Marine vessel drew near Naruto jumped into the air and launched a third Rankyaku wave carving a large gash in the wooden ship before him which immediately started to sink.

"Turn us around."

"Are you sure we should leave them here sir?" Kiba asked looking to the sinking ship. Naruto walked past him and went to head to the wheel house of the ship.

"Yes. Take us to the Marine command outpost!" Naruto barked to the navigator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina was sitting on the beach with her niece when she spotted ships on the horizon, Marine war ships at least ten of them heading straight for the village.

"What in the world…" They had sensors placed to tell them of any fleet coming to the village, why were the alarms not going off?

"Kushina?" Inari asked as she turned to her aunt.

"Inari head to the village and tell them to sound the alarms. _Now_!" Kushina shouted as the Marine ships started firing at the village, explosive cannon balls destroying the landscape around her.

Kushina leapt into the air and channeled her Haki to start kicking and punching cannon balls back at the ship when she tensed and fell to the ground with sweat running down her forehead as she heard Inari scream

She turned around and saw Admiral Akainu standing before her. Inari dead at his feet with a hole in her stomach still smoking.

"She was only fourteen you son of a bitch!" Kushina cried as her arms turned dark black and she charged at Akainu channeling her Armament Haki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had taken over control of the Marine station in East Blue, he was once again subjected to the frustration of having nothing to do, East Blue certainly was the weakest of the four seas, and for two months no pirates that encountered a Marine patrol were strong enough to require reinforcements from his command center.

The only thing he could do was try to teach Rokushiki to some of his men in the hopes of having a half way decent spar, so far Kiba was the only one that had mastered one of the abilities in two months of training. The rest of his men couldn't even do one let alone master it.

So Naruto was very so eager to get out from behind his desk when he heard that pirates had taken over a town near their command center and left on the first ship to attack them.

"What do we know about the pirates?" Naruto asked the ensign on the deck nearest him as he was looking over the bounty book.

"Eye witness accounts state that most of the pirates they have seen dressed as clowns of some sort. They must be under the Buggy pirates."

"Good, how far are we from their location?" Naruto asked as he looked back to the ensign.

"The pirates have dug into Green Town sir. We are heading to the docks there as we speak." Naruto's remaining eye closed as a smile grew on his face.

"Dock the ship and wait for me to return."

"Sir are you going to attack all of the pirates by yourself?" the ensign said looking at him incredulously.

"Yes, I could use a warm up for today; honestly pirates in East Blue these days are so weak." Naruto whined before he vanished into thin air.

Naruto ran across the air using his newly made technique Sorupou which mixed Geppo and Soru to allow him to jump on the air while running at the speed of Soru. He let himself drop onto the ground seeing people being herded into the city center by what had to be the Buggy pirates.

He landed right between one of the pirates just as they swung a sword at a frail old man that stood over an equally old woman. The blade shattered across his skin as Naruto smiled menacingly at the pirate who stared at him in surprise. Naruto punched him in the chest sending him flying off his feet and into the wall of a building fifteen feet behind him. He turned his head as a mallet broke off at the stock after striking him in the face.

The pirates ran in fear from him seeing their weapons were useless.

"Everyone please return to your homes, the pirates will be dealt with in the hour and you will be safe again." Naruto said to the panicked people near him who immediately fled to any building nearby as Naruto followed the fleeing pirates. Only to stop as a man riding a unicycle charged at him wielding a pair of swords.

Naruto scoffed at the ridiculous sight before he kicked a rock at the wheel of the unicycle causing the rider to fly off the seat and at him, Naruto gave him credit for managing to turn the fall into a jump to lunge at Naruto with his sword. Naruto stepped out of the way and kicked him in the side as he passed by where Naruto was once standing sending him flying through a building.

Naruto walked past the now unconscious man and to the large circus tent he saw in the distance, gathered under it were the pirates he had chased off.

"Who dares attack the Buggy pirates!"

"Rear Admiral Naruto Uzumaki. You must be Buggy the clown!" Naruto said as he saw the man speaking to him was a man with a giant red nose holding knives between the knuckles in both of his hands.

"Uzumaki? There are no Uzumaki left! Marines killed them all off." Naruto froze at the declaration Buggy made to him.

"What are you talking about? The Uzumaki clan is allied to the World Government! Why would the Marines attack us?"

"Mohji! Bring me the newspaper!" Buggy said with a smirk as a man wearing a lion costume handed Buggy a folded paper which Buggy threw to Naruto who let it bounce across the ground to his feet. Looking down he saw the front page with the statement underlined and in bold, **Uzumaki Clan found aiding the Dragon terrorist and wiped out in a heroic raid!**

"No. that can't be true…" Naruto said to himself more than he did to Buggy as he picked the paper off the ground and looked closer to see a picture of Admiral Akainu standing infront of a burning building which looked like the orphanage he used to help out at growing up on the island.

"This is a mistake a misprint or something." Naruto's voice almost cracked as he himself knew it was true from the photo. Buggy mistaking his grief for an opening shot forward as his hand separated from his body, just as the knives in Buggy's hands touched Naruto's coat He vanished appearing right in front of Buggy who began to panic quickly at Naruto's proximity. Naruto wrapped his hand around Buggy's throat and glared at him with his visible eye.

"Thank you for telling me this Buggy, I will let you and your clown pirates go safely for that. If you stay in town for more than an hour." Naruto said before he put his face inches away from Buggy's and squeezed his throat. "I will wipe you from the face of the earth." He said throwing Buggy away and vanishing into thin air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto appeared on the bridge of his ship with cold fury on his face as he strode past Kiba and the other officers of his crew.

"Take us the Mareijois _now_!" he shouted at the navigator before heading into his quarters and slamming the door shut behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sengoku was in the midst of a meeting with Garp and Zephyr when his secretary buzzed over his intercom.

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku! Rear Admiral Uzumaki's ship was just spotted docking at the eastern bay!" All three men shared a look before turning to the intercom while Garp and Zephyr shared a shamed expression.

"Thank you." Sengoku bit out as he turned off the intercom.

"Zephyr, he was your student, he should hear this from someone he respects." Sengoku said turning to his best combat instructor and former Admiral who nodded briskly and stood up to leave.

"Damn Akainu for this!" Sengoku said as he slammed his fist into the iron desk in his office leaving a large dent in the top of it. "Zephyr! Bring the Rear Admiral to my office." Zephyr said nothing as he made his way out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto having landed was immediately greeted by a squad of Marines led by his old friend Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said as he held his hand up to stop Naruto who walked down the ramp to the docks, Naruto shoved past him and the men behind him. "Naruto! Please I know this is hard but you have to be calm and think clearly about this." Naruto stopped and Sasuke smiled thinking he got through to his oldest friend.

"Calm down? Tell me what should calm me down more. The fact that the Marines I wanted to dedicate my life to went to my home and destroyed everything I cared about!" Naruto shouted turning around with intense anger as he stared at Sasuke. "Or the fact that I learned this from a _pirate _in East Blue instead of my so called comrades!" His voice was now booming across the dock as the Marines turned and got ready to draw their weapons on Naruto causing Kiba to jump from the ship to his comrade's defense.

"I gave no order to attack!" Sasuke barked as he forced his men to lower their weapons.

"Stay out of my way Uchiha." Naruto said as he turned around and walked down the dock to the Marine fortress overhead. He barely had gotten ten feet before Zephyr appeared in front of him.

"Naruto, come with me. Fleet Admiral Sengoku wishes to speak with you."

"Oh I am going to speak to him, but I will not wait to just walk with you Zephyr-Sensei." Naruto said as he blurred into the air using his Sorupou technique.

"Damn it Naruto!" Zephyr said as he shot down the road to try and get there before his former student. Naruto was walking through the doors to Sengoku's office.

"Rear Admiral." Sengoku said from behind his desk, Naruto noticed Vice Admirals Garp and Tsuru standing next to Sengoku before he continued. "We have been expecting you."

"Funny! Seeing as I was not informed to return here." Naruto said harshly, not one of the three Marines before him flinched at his rude attitude.

"Yes, We sent word for you to return but someone kept intercepting our messages for you and destroying them." Tsuru said as Sengoku looked down in anger.

"Really? Convenient then, isn't it." Naruto was interrupted mid speech by Admiral Akainu walking into the room flanked by Kizaru and Aokiji.

"You summoned us Fleet Admiral?" Akainu said formally not noticing Naruto's presence in the room.

Naruto staring at Akainu who finally noticed him, before Naruto could do anything Garp was on top of him pinning him to the ground and smashing his head to the ground, Naruto lifted his head up struggling against Garp's strength as blood leaked down the right side of his face.

"Let me go I'll fucking kill that piece of shit!" Naruto yelled as he was being held down. Akainu glared down at him as Naruto met his glare.

"That's treason you know." He said idly as his hand started to smoke and turn red.

"Stand down Akainu!" Sengoku barked giving Akainu a look that if it could would make him explode. Akainu powered himself down and stood at attention before his commander.

"Get the hell out of my office and wait in your quarters until I say otherwise." Sengoku seethed as Akainu walked out with Kizaru and Aokiji following him before turning his attention to Naruto who was still being held down by Garp.

"Garp, let him go." Sengoku said as Zephyr rushed into the room just in time to see Garp lifting a bleeding Naruto up off the ground.

"What happened?" Zephyr asked as Garp forced Naruto to sit down across from Sengoku.

"Rear Admiral Uzumaki, in light of everything you have learned and are dealing with emotionally I will not charge you with treason for threatening Admiral Akainu." Sengoku stopped speaking seeing Naruto look up at him, his one eye red and puffy as he now noticed Naruto was crying.

"Make it make sense, sir? _Please _tell me why my family had to be killed." He begged his commander.

"Cipher Pol agents had infiltrated the Uzumaki islands and found evidence making them in league with the Rebel terrorist Dragon."

"On whose orders? Who told them to go to an island that had no reason to betray our government?" Naruto asked as he rubbed at his eye.

"That is none of your concern Rear Admiral." Tsuru said from her place near Sengoku who gave her a look to silence her and looked again to Naruto.

"Rear Admiral. I am understanding that you have learned Armament Haki. I am prepared to promote you to Vice Admiral."

"Are you out of your fucking mind!?" Naruto shouted as he leaned forward to Sengoku. "My family is dead. The World Government betrayed my people and you want to promote me for it!?" Naruto continued ranting as he pointed at Sengoku.

"You betrayed us! You _fucking _asshole!" the room grew quiet as Sengoku narrowed his eyes and stood up out of his chair.

"Ok. If you would like I will take your verbal resignation right here and now." He said as Naruto took some deep breaths to try and calm down. "Do you want your career to end _here _and _now_ like this? It is your call."

Garp and Zephyr shared a look before looking back to Naruto and Sengoku.

"I am prepared to dismiss your behavior in light of what has happened. I understand it, I really do and I am truly sorry. But we are required to work without our feelings for the collective good, do you understand?"

"Collective good?" Naruto muttered giving Sengoku a dark look. "My family was killed because I insulted a world noble, you lost the respect and alliance with the Elemental Nations just to appease a fat man who did nothing but enslave and kill the people you are sworn to protect!" Sengoku had the decency to look ashamed at the truth Naruto spoke in his tirade.

"If this is what you call _Justice _than I gladly resign from my position." Naruto said as he threw his officers coat to the ground and stormed out of the room with Zephyr quickly following him. Garp looked down at the coat sadly before he picked it up and folded it under his arm.

"To think he could have been an admiral in a few years." Sengoku sighed looking up to Garp from his chair.

"Yeah." Garp said simply as he turned to face his old friend.

"Bring Akainu here now." Sengoku barked as he started to get angry over the events he saw transpire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akainu sat before Fleet Admiral Sengoku brooding as his commander glared at him.

"Do you know why you are here Admiral Akainu?" Sengoku asked not losing his glare.

"No." Akainu said dully.

"You are here because of your actions in aiding the Tenryubito Sei family. That the attack on the Uzumaki Island will haunt our public image for a generation. Not to mention the kings and queens of the world government have discussed our loyalties to aiding their countries. The Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Senju have all declared they will cease sending us their able bodied fighters and no longer train any further Cipher Pols in Rokushiki! Do you understand how much that will cost us!?" Sengoku slammed his hands on his desk leaving two large hand prints in the steel. Garp placed an armband on the desk and pushed it toward Akainu who looked at him in pure loathing.

"For the next two weeks you will be sparring against Vice Admiral Garp and Combat instructor Zephyr, you will do so wearing the sea stone arm band or you will also fight Kizaru and Aokiji. Do you understand your orders Akainu?" Sengoku asked as Akainu grimaced seeing the dark smile on Garp's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was striding down the docks toward the ships when Zephyr caught up with him. "Naruto!" he called out as he grabbed his former apprentice by the shoulder and held him in place.

"Let me go Zephyr." Naruto said so coldly Zephyr flinched. Slowly letting Naruto go he took a step back as Naruto turned to face him. "What do you have to tell me?" Naruto asked looking at his former mentor. Zephyr opened his mouth to say something but closed it a second later.

"I can't imagine the pain you're going through Naruto, but you shouldn't let rage cloud your judgment! You would do so much good serving the Marines." He said finally.

"Serving the Marines has earned me nothing. All I have done is protect a rotten noble that wants to starve the world for his own amusement, and in return for that my family is killed for my speaking back to him! That is what my loyalty to the Marines has given." Naruto didn't shout but the tone of his voice showed his cold rage well enough.

"Naruto you're not thinking clearly, you're angry I know." Zephyr tried to say before Naruto cut him off.

"You know nothing!" Naruto said as he turned around and left Zephyr to look on in disappointment as Naruto left him behind.

Suddenly a large group of World Government agents stood in front of Naruto blocking his path.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are commanded to wait in your chambers for trial." The lead agent said as the other agents moved to surround Naruto who glared at them as they circled him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zephyr shouted as he shoved the agents aside to stand near Naruto.

"This man will be taken and await trial for treason."

"Zephyr. Leave this, I can handle this." Naruto said as Zephyr looked at him questioningly before nodding and leaving Naruto alone. Naruto was sitting in his quarters looking at a book to read when the door opened and Kiba walked in with two visitors wearing hoods to hide their faces.

"Good evening Commodore." Naruto said evenly without turning to look at his former subordinate.

"Uzumaki Naruto. We can speak plainly its safe for now." One of the two visitors said as she took her hood down showing a woman with brown hair put into two buns on the sides of her heads.

"My name is Tenten. I have served your family for ten years and now I serve you." Naruto turned around to see her now and looked at her curiously.

"And what did you do for my family, Tenten?" He asked as he set the book down.

"I helped organize the spies and informants across the Grand Line. The Uzumaki spy network now belongs to you." She said taking a knee before him.

"Rise!" Naruto said scowling, "I don't have people kneel before me." he said lifting Tenten to her feet.

"Tell me about this spy network." Naruto said as he handed Tenten and Kiba glasses of water and went back to looking at his book,'A list of Devil Fruits.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been over a month since Naruto had be detained in his room on Mareijois and met with Tenten. He was currently sitting at his desk going over a blueprint of a large building when the door opened and Sasuke walked into his room. He gave his friend a varied look of empathy and regret as he stared at him from behind.

"What do you want, Marine?" Naruto asked coldly as he made notes to the paper before him. Sasuke didn't say anything for a few minutes simply shifting back and forth on his feet until he finally spoke.

"Naruto, as your friend I am going to ask. What are you planning? Cipher teams are monitoring your room and noticed Commodore Inuzaka coming and going to this area with two unknown individuals over the past month, they will kill you Naruto." Sasuke told his old friend as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder only for Naruto to shove it off. "All the bugs they place in your room are destroyed every time the Cipher teams try to tap your room." Sasuke said as he frowned at his friend.

"You say you're my friend? Prove it." Naruto uttered finally turning around to stare at Sasuke.

"What would you have me do? Just ask." Sasuke replied without hesitation. If Naruto cared that his friend was so willing to help him, it didn't show.

"Get rid of the Cipher Pol teams watching me. I'm leaving at eleven tonight with or without your help." Sasuke stared at Naruto unsure what to make of the Uzumaki's declaration.

"Ok. I'll help you, but you have to be gone before they wake up." Sasuke said as he turned to leave the room only to stop at the doorway. "Naruto for what it is worth, I'm sorry for what happened." When Naruto didn't reply to Sasuke and turned back to his blueprints Sasuke walked out the door and closed it behind him.

The alarm on his clock went off at ten thirty giving him time to pack all his things and leave at eleven.

Two hours later Naruto was on a ship leaving Mareijois as a fire was raging in the apartment complex he used to be staying in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sitting in his hammock in silence when Tenten and Kiba walked into his room

"I trust you found it?" Naruto asked as the two stood before him.

"Yes. It took our agents a good deal of gold and blood to do it, but we have the one you asked for." Kiba said as he laid a small box at Naruto's feet. Naruto opened the box to see a silver metallic apple in the box.

"Good." He spoke before looking up to Kiba and Tenten. "Take the ship to the Sabaody Archipelago. The Sei family has been moved there and is forbidden to leave by orders of the Gorusei."

"Yes sir!" Kiba bowed before leaving to give the captain new orders.

"Are you going to kill them? Doing so now would be unwise." Tenten said as she looked at Naruto.

"Have faith Tenten. Leave me for now, I need to think." Tenten bowed like Kiba and left Naruto alone in his room, after she left Naruto grabbed the fruit and without a second thought began to eat it. Hours later they docked at the Sabaody Archipelago with Naruto at the bow of the ship, Kiba and Tenten flanking him.

"Tenten, send a team of twenty men with Kiba to scout out the area above the Sei vaults. Take the rest of the men with you to find some the transports we need." His two agents nodded and left him alone, Naruto looked at his hand which turned metallic and elongated into the shape of crude blade before turning back to his hand.

"Good." He closed his eyes and his body turned into the metallic shape before it shrunk down and widened to reveal a fat one legged man with an eye patch who left the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shalulia was walking down the street with a detachment of fifty knights guarding her every step of the way. It was a late night but she couldn't sleep, dreams of the men that almost raped her and her knight in blood stained clothes coming to rescue her. Often waking in a cold sweat she opted to take a walk on the streets to calm her beating heart.

She noticed an old fat man was watching her intently as she walked by and immediately put him out of her mind minutes later as she found the pharmacy she cared to visit instead of having her servants bring to her. She went home and was sleeping calmly when a massive quake woke her from her sleep; she was on her feet in seconds with two female servants putting a robe over her as the three of them went over to the windows to see a large crater in the ground.

"An explosion your grace. Most likely a gas line underneath the ground ruptured and found an open flame and erupted." Her right hand servant said as she brought Shalulia a glass of water. Shalulia drank it not taking her eyes off the large hole before her very home. Within seconds dozens of men were already moving in to cordon off the area. Tightening her robe she turned and walked out of the room and headed downstairs with knights moving before and behind her before she even made it ten feet to for a guard around her.

"Who are all of you?" She asked confronting the formally dressed woman in charge who had long well combed brown hair and a stunning body beneath her dark blue suit dress.

"Charlotte Thompson of the City engineers office. We are here to take a look at the damage." She said confidently Shalulia looked at the still smoking hole and noticed her brother Charloss had come down from their estate and was laughing a bloodied person being carried by one of the engineers and city guard. She frowned having distanced herself from her family by helping the common people with charities and public gatherings. Turning back to Charlotte she started speaking again.

"You got here pretty fast." She remarked as the wounded were all dragged away and safety lines set up to keep the ever growing crowd away from the hole in the ground.

"This is your home my lady. The mayor has our office nearby in case of emergency." Charlotte gestured to the large hole before them as a ramp was being lowered into it. "As you can see it was a well-placed measure my lady." She said as she bowed and took her leave to head down below with the rest of her men and women that all wore the same orange cloaks.

Charlotte stopped seeing Shalulia heading back to her home and turned around as her team went below the ground and headed across the street to the building across from the crater.

Tossing a case to an overweight one eyed man in a similar suit the two of them went into the building, crossing the lobby floor and stopping at the front desk the man stepped forward and set his bag on the table before the guard.

"Yes chief the alarms are going off from an explosion in the street we are not being robbed send your men back." The guard at the desk said into the Den Den Mushi in annoyance before hanging up. "Can I help you?"

"Please inform Mr. Fliedel that Mr. Gruber is here." Gruber said as Charlotte sat on the bench behind him. The guard looked at his log books before nodding and turning the Den Den Mushi back on.

"I have a Mr. Gruber here for Mr. Fliedel." He said before nodding and hanging up. "He will be down here in a few minutes." The guard said nonchalantly as the alarms suddenly turned off. The two sat down on the bench in front of the guard both until the elevator opened and a small balding man stepped out and walked over to them.

"Mr. Gruber! Rodney Fliedel, corporate relations." The man said holding his hand out, Gruber shook hands and stood up to walk with him as Charlotte stayed behind to stand near the guard booth. "Sorry you had to be kept waiting. There was an blast earlier and it has played hell with our alarms I'm afraid."

"I saw. I presume there is nothing wrong with the vaults?" he asked worriedly. Rodney shook his head and smiled.

"No, everything is safe and secure. Now you were concerned about a currency exchange. Now I would gladly do business with you but we are not a commercial bank in the normal sense. Currently all of our holdings are filled with gold and jewels of the Tenryubito Sei Family."

"Of course." Gruber said nodding to the man before him.

"I hear you are in the arms trade Mr. Gruber."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba had shed his suit of armor in exchange for a body suit to blend in with the rest of the agents in Tenten's organization and was walking down into the crater from the explosion he set off earlier, it had taken them four weeks after arriving to prepare and carry out their plan. Now he was almost finished as he led a large drilling machine into the hole and following the blueprints he was given directed it to the wall to his right.

He picked up a hammer and swung it against the wall leaving a large hole for them to start drilling.

"Let's hope Tenten's teams can do their job." He muttered as he started to sweat when one of the men cut a steam line turning the cavern into a sauna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Mr. Gruber you can't use that!" Rodney had been distracted by getting a glimpse at the beautiful assistant Gruber brought with him and shouted seeing the man heading to a red elevator door. "That is the vault elevator." He put an arm in front of Gruber and tried to push him away from the elevator.

"Sorry I didn't know." Gruber said as he followed Rodney away from it.

"As I was saying, our alarms are sonic and seismic. Thanks to this terrible explosion we have to pull the plug on the whole system to just make them to turn off for a few hours."

"Good lord." Gruber exclaimed turning to the balding man who chuckled.

"Yes, the repair people are downstairs now. Praise all the gods that no one knows." He smirked as Gruber nodded to Charlotte, who in the blink of an eye had spun and thrown a small senbon needle into the chest of every guard sending them falling to the ground.

"Don't worry." Gruber said as he turned into a metallic appearance and grew taller and more lean before taking on the form of a one eyed blonde man wearing a black tank top and combat boots with matching fatigues. "They will wake up after we're long gone." He said in a colder tone as Charlotte threw another senbon into Rodney's back makign him fall face first into the ground

Naruto turned around as some of the men that came with him and Tenten quickly entered the building and shed their construction worker body suits showing the clothing of the building security guards underneath as they dragged the unconscious men away, Naruto and Tenten got onto the elevator to the vaults and headed down as their men took place to secure the lobby.

The doors opened to reveal Kiba standing before them with two dozen bloodied security guards tied up and being dragged away by his men.

"Sorry about that Naruto, they were uncooperative." Kiba said in apology as Naruto looked to the bloody men.

"Never mind that. Are we ready to start?" he asked turning to Kiba who nodded.

"Yes, my team is unloading the gold and jewels as we speak." Kiba said as He and Tenten followed after Naruto who walked down the hallways and into the main vault rooms. Dozens of carts being pushed along by remote controlled bubbles were all around the trio carrying full loads of gold coins and expensive diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and gems.

"We are behind schedule." Kiba said as he looked at his watch. "We should abandon the rest and take what we can."

"Relax Kiba." Naruto said sending a satisfied look to his second in command. "All the police on the ground above us are our men; we have all the time we need." He said confidently. "Tenten head to our ship and lead the men their make sure no one sees you unloading the gold and jewels aboard the ships cargo hold." Tenten nodded as the constant stream of crates being pushed in and out of the vault were lead out of a large hole drilled through one of the walls.

"Eight hundred billion Berri worth of gold, and another seven hundred billion worth in rare jewels." Kiba said as he stood behind Naruto while they watched Tenten leave.

"Good. Hold your post here until the last transport is complete and return to the boat." Naruto said as he changed back into Mr. Gruber and left back into the elevator to the lobby.

Four hours later all he was standing on the deck of his ship as it prepared to depart when Tenten and Kiba walked out to stand by him.

"What do we do now?" Tenten asked.

"Prepare to have the spy network expand its numbers by double. Use whatever money you think is needed from the Sei Family's contributions." Naruto said turning to face his two lieutenants. "We are going to aid the Marines with hunting down threats to the world."

"But you hate the Marines." Kiba pointed out as he stared at his commander.

"I hate a few men that work there this is true, but the Marines really do good for the world, but their spies are insufficient. The day I stop believing in helping the common people is the day I leave the spy network to you." He said turning to Kiba and Tenten who stared at him in surprise.

"But you have enough money to do anything you wish." Kiba said only for Naruto to head over to one of the smaller boats near the dock.

"Take the money and expand the spy network Tenten, I want to have five times as many informants through out the world the next time we meet. Until then I leave it in your hands."

"Yes sir!" Tenten said proudly at the confidence Naruto had in her ability to handle the network of spies.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Kiba asked as Naruto got in the smaller boat.

"Where my family died." Was the last thing he said as the boat took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month later Naruto was standing on the shores of the Uzumaki Island, the ship that was used to bring him there resting on the beach.

"Wait here until I come back." He said handing the person that took him there a large sack full of gold coins. The man took the bag and nodded to Naruto then went to sit in his little ship.

Naruto walked along the sands and into an abandoned town, signs of war still present in the burned out buildings and various weapons left lying on the ground. Then he started seeing the remains of the Marines and Uzumaki military, only being able to determine that by what clothes they wore as the intact bodies that hadn't been burned by what had to be Akainu's lava attacks were reduced to bones.

The misery he had buried in his heart was coming to the surface as he saw the remains of a man who had been burned to a crisp holding a pair of kunai knives in his hands and fell to his knees seeing they were his father's signature weapons.

"AHHHH!" he screamed as he grasped at his father's burnt body only for it to break into ashes at his touch. He cried harder as he stood up and in his grief launched a Rankyaku wave at a nearby building cutting it in half sending it falling to the ground. He was about to send out another wave when someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, Naruto hardened his hand with Tekkai and a rage infused Haki as he moved to hit the offending person's face. Only to see a full head of red hair before a sword blocked his fist and he was sent flying away from a kick to the chest.

"Calm down, kin slaying is a crime I would not want on my bounty." He said before he appeared in front of Naruto and punched him across the face, hard enough to knock Naruto out in a single hit.

Naruto groggily opened his eyes noticing he had been tied down with iron chains and sedated with an IV drip which explained the sluggish feeling he had.

"Shanks! He's awake," A female voice called out and Naruto turned his head to see the Infamous Red Hair Shanks sitting on a log nearby.

"Good. Leave us and help the others finish burying the dead." Shanks said as the woman Naruto couldn't see walked away behind him; Naruto stared at the infamous pirate sitting before him.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked finally after five minutes of absolute silence. Shanks took a bite of a sandwich and looked to him.

"You think you are the only Uzumaki left?" He said as Naruto opened his one eye when his chains suddenly fell off as Shanks swung a sword in his direction.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Naruto asked almost pleadingly. Shanks Frowned at him and in a move was in front of Naruto lifting him up with the single arm the pirate captain had left.

"Do you really want to die? What happened to them isn't your fault." Shanks said firmly as he shook Naruto back and forth before throwing him back on the bed he first woke up on. "If you really think you need to die for what someone else did go ahead, shame our family even more and leave me as the last of the family." Shanks said as he turned and left Naruto alone.

Naruto got up after a half an hour of brooding in his bed to talk to Shanks again only to see a large number of graves had been dug with tombstones built to cover each grave of the dead Uzumaki warriors and Marines that fought them as far as the eye could see. Nodding in gratitude to the work from Shanks and his men for what they did he left the island in peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto groaned as he got out of bed, it had been three years since he saw Shanks on the Uzumaki island and took the older Uzumaki's advice to heart, he had moved about until he landed in Alabasta working for the King Cobra.

Donning a white coat he walked out of his chambers and headed to the King's council chambers. Arriving before the remaining members of Cobra's council chambers he sat down at his spot at the table and waited, not five minutes later Cobra walked in with his advisor Igaram, the heads of his armed forces Pel and Chaka.

"Ahead of us as usual Uzumaki." Pell said as he and Chaka stared at him disdainfully, they were both warriors and didn't care much for spying.

"That's enough." Cobra commanded as he and Igaram took their seats, Igaram on Cobra's right across from Naruto, Pel and Chaka sitting one row behind them with the King at the head of the table

"I heard whispers of discontent over this issue with the Dance Powder that was discovered yesterday. There are talks of rebellion against you my King." Naruto said from his chair and braced himself for the yelling that followed when he revealed such things.

"They dare say these things of our righteous king!" Chaka shouted along with Pel while Igaram rubbed his temple, the King looked to Naruto with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry your grace." Naruto said as he gave Cobra a sober look. "I have heard whispers that a group is behind the Dance Powder incident calling themselves Baroque Works, though I have heard nothing of who commands them. A very clever man is fighting you here." Naruto said as Chaka and Pel finally quieted down.

"You have heard nothing? You are the spy master here, how have you not heard anything!" Igaram asked as he looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Their leader never meets his agents in person or talks to them directly, my agents working in his group have no idea what his name or face is. All I know is he calls himself Mr. 0." All of the council members looked at the eachother in dread at this information.

"Naruto." Cobra said at last. Naruto stood up stared at the King waiting for his orders. "Find out everything you can about this organization, no matter what it costs. The lives of my people are worth far more to me than the gold in my treasury."

"You are gracious and wise as ever my King. I shall double my efforts." Naruto said as Cobra dismissed him from the council to go about his business. Naruto left the chamber and soon after walked out of the castle. He scoffed at Baroque Works agents following him and doing nothing to hide their presence.

He stopped at a local café where a woman wearing a purple jacket and jeans with a purple leather hat sat waiting for him.

"King Cobra knows about our organization. I had to tell him after that stupid Dance Powder plot Mr. 5 orchestrated. Tell him to get someone smart next time." Naruto said as he and the woman sat by themselves.

"You do know that I am not the one running this show. I can only do so much without my partner's knowledge."

"Of course, that's why I sought you out, us victims of the World Government are strangely drawn to each other aren't we Nico Robin?" Naruto asked handing an envelope to Robin. "That is where the object you are looking for is stored."

"Thank you Mr. 6, or can you tell me your real name since you already seem to know mine." Robin said with a sly smile.

"I could, but I feel that we are destined to cross paths more often. Perhaps the next time we meet I will tell you?" Naruto offered as he drank from a glass that was already sitting at the table waiting for him.

"Perhaps. You are an intelligent man; I like to think I am an intelligent woman."

"I wouldn't dare say otherwise." Naruto commented as he stared behind her at a rock where a new spy was hiding.

"I wish we could converse as two intelligent people." Robin said as she smiled at him.

"I wish we could too. But it is time I go, running the spies for our organization will not happen on its own." He drawled standing up and walking away from the bar as Robin got up and disappeared into the crowd. Heading back to the castle home of King Cobra he was immediately met by a messenger asking him to meet the King in his gardens.

"You summoned me, your grace." Naruto said bowing humbly before Cobra.

"Walk with me Uzumaki." Cobra commanded as he turned to walk around the garden. Naruto being by his side before he could blink.

"Where do your loyalties lay Uzumaki?" Cobra asked as the two men walked down the stone pathways. "Don't say they are with me. I know better than that."

"You are a wise man Cobra. For a King to genuinely care for the lives of his people to the extent you do…I find that appealing in an employer." Naruto said as they stopped under the shade of a tree. "You asked me where my loyalties lie, you are correct that they are not with you. I am loyal to the realm. In these times, someone has to be." He said walking past Cobra who stared at him in surprise not knowing what to make of the statement.

"Are you coming with me my King? There are many eyes and ears around here, I only own so many." Naruto said turning to see Cobra still standing beneath the tree, Cobra shook his head and walked with Naruto again.

"If you would forgive me your grace. I have urgent business coming up and must go." Naruto said as he turned and left Cobra alone in the gardens, Naruto had opened the door to his room and saw the King's daughter Vivi sitting at his desk with Igaram standing next to her.

"What do I owe the honor of your visit princess?" Naruto asked humbly as Vivi glared at him.

"Igaram, seize him!" She said harshly, Igaram pulled the strings of his bowtie and six guns appeared in his hair ready to shoot, Naruto raised his hands in the air as the guns were pointed at him.

"Mind if I ask what this is about?" He asked calmly ignoring the weapons being pointed at him.

"I saw you meeting that woman in the street. How long have you been spying for Baroque Works? How long have you betrayed my country?" She asked coldly as Naruto sat down across from her at his desk.

"I betrayed no one, who do you think told me to work with Baroque Works? Your father already knows what I am doing. That was my contact in the organization. I think your father would be very upset if he learned you almost got me exposed." Naruto said as he rose to his feet.

"I'm pleased to see you again princess I haven't laid eyes on you in months." Naruto said warmly as Igaram kept his weapons pointed at Naruto. "You haven't seen the princess in the two years you have been serving King Cobra…" Igaram said suspiciously.

"Not with my own eyes, with eyes that I own." Naruto said dismissively as Igaram glared at him. "Just a warning Igaram, if you keep pointing those guns at me, I will do something about it." He said now returning the glare at the man before him who slowly lowered his guns.

"You are not a spy master Igaram; neither are you my little princess. This is a dangerous game I am playing at here. I don't need a adolescent girl who has never seen a battle or an overzealous guard interfering with my operation!" He raised his voice as he slammed his hands on the table. Igaram yanked on his tie and shot Naruto six times in the chest. Naruto took a step back from the bullets impacting against his chest, large metallic holes spreading where he was struck as the bullets were gradually pushed out.

"That was rash." Naruto muttered as he stood up and swiped his hand at Igaram cutting the guns out of his rolled up hair.

"I appreciate your dedication to protect your family princess. But this is not how it will be done." He said chidingly, knowing that Igaram only attacked as he viewed Naruto a threat to the princess.

"Would you care to take a walk with me princess?" Naruto asked before walking away from the room making it clear he was going to leave whether she came with him or not.

"Igaram. Return to your duties." Vivi said much to the older man's discontent before nodding and leaving her with Naruto.

"I hear you are quite the little adventurer princess." Naruto said as they walked about the castle gardens.

"Don't play games with me spy." Vivi said with a frown as she gave Naruto a dirty look. "Do you know who is behind all the things happening to my country?" she demanded.

"Know who it is? No. I have some suspicions as to who it could be though." Naruto looked over her and smiled. "Do you see that boy over there playing with that doll? That is one of Baroque Works spies in the castle one of the many I don't have in my employ."

"How many do you have in your employ in Alabasta?" she asked before turning to look at the boy who was staring at them intently.

"A few hundred in the camp of the soon to be rebellion and your fathers retainers and servants. They have more in both I'm afraid."

"What about that gardener?" She asked noticing the other people now taking keen looks at her and Naruto .

"One of mine." He said nonchalantly as they entered the palace. "Is there anyone in your father's service that you trust completely to send letters and information for you?" Naruto asked as they passed a squad of guards.

"Yes." She said staring at him after a few moments.

"The wiser answer would have been no. You may trust them and with good reason, but they can't protect those letters at all times from the prying eyes around the country." Naruto said before looking around carefully.

"We are alone." He let out a sigh of relief and put a small device on the nearby table. "This should scramble any ears recording us, you asked me if I knew the name of the leader of this organization, I can't say for certain but I would put my money on Crocodile of the Shichibukai."

"Why? Sir Crocodile has done nothing but help the common people and protect our country from pirate attacks. He was even knighted by my father!" Vivi protested.

"And while he has done these things he has made himself as loved as the king, once this rebellion begins who do you think the people will love more? The Tyrant that is going to fight his own people, or the person that donates money and food to the people every day. The unrest only began a year after Crocodile came to this land." Vivi looked down as Naruto saw the wheels turning in her head.

"What do I need to do to help you?" She said as Naruto stared at her before a grin appeared on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four hours later Naruto was walking by himself through the market place when he stopped at a local cafe and started to have a drink when Crocodile appeared in the door way.

"Everyone get out of here." He said coldly focusing his eyes on Naruto.

"You heard him." Naruto said as he waved Crocodile over.

"What can I do for the savior of the people today?" Naruto said as he rested his elbows on the countertop. Crocodile walked over to him as the workers and patrons of the café left at Naruto's order. "Don't worry about them. I own this franchise here and all my employees are trained to not talk about my meetings." He said as Crocodile sat down across from him.

"I heard you met the King today and told him about my organization. Some would see that as a violation of our contract." Crocodile said as he rested his golden claw on the counter.

"It was inevitable, your 'billions' are not subtle with their allegiance to you, a good deal of them have tattoos or clothing showing the BW symbol." Naruto said before taking a drink from his cup. "Better to use their incompetence to my advantage and gain the ear of the king."

"Does he suspect you?"

"No, his daughter does however. I gave her the idea to infiltrate your organization, best to get her out of the country; your popularity with the people may fall if you have to kill her." Naruto said sliding a glass of dark liquid to the man next to him.

"Good, I am giving complete control of the spy network from Ms. All-Sunday to you. Start spreading rumors in the cities outside the capital that the King is going insane and punishing anyone that questions him. Where is the princess now?"

"She should be on a boat leaving the country as we speak." Naruto shrugged.

"Good. Have it be known he had her executed for speaking against him using Dance Powder in the capital."

"As you say Mr. 0." Naruto yawned. "If all goes well you will be king of this country within the year." Naruto said raising his glass in a mock toast.

"Long live King Crocodile!" he said with a grin. Crocodile did not smile but his eyes lit up at the words.

"You get to work. Things must be set in motion." Crocodile said as his body turned to sand and flew out of the building. Naruto frowned seeing his glass now had sand in it and put it aside.

"Yes, they have." He said as he left the café.

He traveled to the barren dry desert and looked at his hand before turning it into a fist which turned solid black up to his elbow.

"Zephyr-sensei would be upset, I'm out of shape." He muttered to himself in a sad tone before he gave a shout and slammed his Haki powered fist into the ground sending a shockwave fifty feet in every direction with his fist leaving a perfect imprint in the ground.

"Let the games begin." He said as he began to practice in the solitude of the desert. He felt more excited than he had since he was fighting in the Tenryubito war. Something big was going to happen and he was sure to make himself at the center of it.

**And this marks the end of Naruto's first adventure and the next chapter I start the one piece story line.**

**Read and review please it inspires me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto had decided to change into a blue suit jacket and pants with a gray vest below the buttoned up suit attire, an emblem of a red swirl resting above his right breast as he stood on a balcony across from Crocodile, the railing to the city letting them put their hands on the bar as both men looked at the King's palace before Naruto finally spoke.

"When you imagine yourself sitting in that palace, do you see all the nobles and soldiers that sneered at you over the years of your time in this country whimper and bow to you?"

"It will be hard for them to do that after I remove their heads."

Naruto chuckled at the response. "A man with great ambition and no morals, I would not bet against you." He said as they turned around and walked away from the balcony. "I had my partner seize a Marine warship carrying arms and ammunition to Mareijois last week; it should be arriving near the Rebels main base in a few days by this point." Crocodile made a noise that told Naruto he was pleased with the news.

Naruto followed Crocodile as they walked back into his office. "Do you like riddles?"

"Why? Am I about to hear one?" Crocodile frowned, but decided to humor a man who had so far not done anything without a reason. "Very well."

"A mercenary enters a bar; in the bar is a King, a Priest, and a rich man. Each man bids the mercenary kill the other two and spare him. Who does the mercenary choose?"

Crocodile pondered the question for a moment in deep thought. "The mercenary would be a fool to choose anyone but the rich man. Religion offers nothing to a man, but empty words and a king only has use of the mercenary as long as he is without his own soldiers, who can dispose of the mercenary. The rich man, however needs the mercenary to stay wealthy." He gave the blonde man an exceedingly dry smile. "And if the rich man starts to become a nuisance... Well, any contract expires eventually."

"Power is a strange thing isn't it? If warriors hold the power… why do we pretend rich men and kings keep all the power?"

Crocodile chuckled at this. "What is power without cause? Soldiers and mercenaries lack vision; they do not use their power for anything. Rich men keep them fed, and Kings give them a reason to use their power. Both are to be pitied." His smile turned positively feral after that. "But if you have a man with power and the conviction to follow his ideals through... Then you have someone who will change the world."

"Well said." Naruto said giving Crocodile a sly grin. "I also heard a strange rumor that the commander of Whitebeard's Second Division is in the capital, no one knows what for."

Crocodile raised an eyebrow, but his mood also visibly soured. "Fire-Fist Ace? What could a brat of that man be doing here... I doubt he is looking for me; my plans for Whitebeard have not yet begun. Keep an eye on him and keep me updated on his activities. If he becomes aware of our plans he might decide to interfere simply because of my history with Whitebeard, and he is a wrench I would like to be thrown in the opposite direction."

"Of course, he is one of the few people your powers are useless against; I will take care of him immediately." Naruto said bowing before he melted into a silver metallic liquid and disappeared into the ground leaving Crocodile alone who stared at him in anger for a brief second before scoffing and walking away with Robin.

Naruto seemingly walked out of the wall near the ground floor unnoticed by dozens of refugees flooding the city from the civil war that had erupted in the country and walked down the road to the cafe his spies had tracked Ace to.

It had taken him little less than an hour to travel from the capital city of Alubarna to the port city of Nanahoa, casually walking past a large group of people huddled by the doors. As soon as he stepped into the café the man he was looking for laid his face in a plate full of food, his hand still clutching a spoon where his mouth should have been.

"What happened?" He asked to a random citizen next to him.

"He ate a Desert Strawberry spider they say." Naruto held back a laugh, Fire-Fist Ace being done in by a simple spider? That would be madness.

"So they say." Naruto said as he walked over to where Ace had collapsed on the bar and sat next to him just as his head shot up making everyone in the café gasp in surprise. Ace looked around before reaching for a woman's blouse to wipe his mouth only for Naruto to grab him by the wrist with one hand and hold out a napkin.

"That's poor manners." He said as Ace suddenly looked at him more seriously as Naruto let go of his wrist as he wiped the food from his chin.

"You are Portgas D Ace of the Whitebeard pirates' right?" Naruto asked nonchalantly as he took a cup from Ace's hand and drank it down.

"You have me at a disadvantage, you know who I am. Would you be kind to tell me who you are?" Ace said as the patrons in the property quickly fled in terror.

"Call me Menma." He said as he shook hands with Ace.

"You must be a rare individual to not fear the commander of the second division for Pop's fleet."

"If I was surprised with everyone I meet that was above the level of a Vice Admiral…." Naruto said trailing off as he slid the empty glass away from him. Ace shrugged as he began eating again, not seeing any aggression from Naruto, "So." Naruto began. "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for someone; he is wanted for violating the greatest rule in our crew. Ship mate killing." Ace said turning to him.

"I see, Perhaps I can be of some help, I have many little birds around the Grand Line perhaps one of them has seen the person you are searching for." Naruto offered to try to get on Ace's good side.

"No thanks, this is my responsibility." Ace said stubbornly as he turned Naruto's offer down. Naruto shrugged and buried his head in his hands. "Plus I'm only in Alabasta to meet my brother, Monkey D Luffy."

"If you insist, can I convince you to leave this country soon? Your presence here is scaring many of the townspeople and the King I am sworn to serve will have to move you out by force to calm them." Naruto was about to keep talking only to be interrupted by some walking into the now empty café, the dinners having left in fear of Ace.

"Now what business does the commander of Whitebeard's Second division has to do in this country?" Naruto didn't say anything as he immediately recognized Smoker's voice; just keeping his back to the man he trained with for years in Mareijois under Zephyr. "Well Portgas D Ace?"

"As I was just explaining to my new friend here, I'm looking for my little brother." Ace said as he turned to look at Smoker with a cheeky grin. Smoker looked to Naruto's back for a brief second, trying to decide if he was a Whitebeard pirate accompanying Ace or not. "

So what should I do?" He asked, Naruto bit back a snort, he knew what Smoker was going to try and do.

"Sit tight and let me arrest you."

"Sorry, no can do." Ace said as he turned to face Smoker entirely.

"I'm looking for a different pirate right now, so I'm not particularly interested in you at the moment." Smoker said as he walked toward Ace and Naruto.

"Then how about you just let me go?" Ace asked as he held his arms out in a friendly gesture.

"Sorry, I can't do that. As long as I'm a Marine and you're a Pirate." Smoker said as he started to use his powers to fill the air near him with little wisps of smoke.

"Rocket!" Naruto lifts his head up from the bar at the third voice before he turned around to see someone slam into Smoker's back, hitting the sea stone Jutte which neutralized his powers and sending him flying at them, Naruto watched as whatever hit Smoker to send him flying into Ace and shooting them both through the wall of the building and the one behind it.

The man behind the bar counter who had not fled just stared in shock at the hole made in his wall before turning back to Naruto, Naruto nodded to him and gestured his head to the door.

"Thank you sir!" He said before he hopped the counter and ran out the door, fearing the conflict that would come.

"Woo Hoo!" Naruto turned to see who must have struck Smoker standing in the place Smoker once stood with his fists in the air "A restaurant! I'm starving!" The person who hit him was almost as tall as Naruto and wore pale shorts, a red vest and a straw hat. Without another word, he attacked the abundance of food that Ace had yet to eat. Naruto just looked at him until the man in the straw hat noticed the stare.

He started to speak but was unable to get words out as his mouth had been filled with food. Which he proceeded to spit out all over Naruto's clothes much to Naruto's disgust before he shrugged off the unintended insult.

"Hey L-" Naruto and the man in the straw hat turned to where they heard Ace only to see Smoker grab Ace by the head and slam him down into the ground face first.

"Straw Hat!" Smoker shouted as he glared at who Naruto assumed had to be the man he was looking for. "So you're here too." Straw Hat didn't say anything and just started to eat a large thing of meat and stare at Smoker with a confused look on his face as if he was trying to recall him while he continued to eat.

"Stop eating already!" Smoker shouted again, Naruto just looked back and forth at Smoker and the Straw Hat as both men just forgotten he was there. The Straw Hat stopped shoveling food into his mouth he must have recalled Smoker's face by now. Like he did with Naruto, he started to shout only to spit copious amounts of half eaten food at Smoker who put a hand in front of his face to cover his eyes.

"You disgusting piece of shit…" Smoker snarled as he reached for his Jutte, Straw Hat shoved all the food he could into his mouth, which expanded comically like two large balloons and ran out of the café. Smoker right behind him while Naruto just turned to watch them leave. It was no problem to Naruto if Smoker was running about Alabasta, he was now working it into the carefully laid out plans he had as he knew that once the battle had started at the capital, Smoker would do his best to protect the innocent people and not get in Naruto's way. He waited as Ace got back up.

"Crap!" Ace exclaimed as he ran out after Smoker and the Straw Hat. "Luffy it's me!" Naruto tried to remember where he first heard the name Straw Hat Luffy and remembered it was the name of an upstart pirate from East Blue. An upstart that had survived the entrance to the Grand Line. Not a difficult thing, but it spoke of his will to survive; he would be entertaining to watch if someone like Fire Fist Ace cared for him so much. Letting out a snort of amusement Naruto rose from his chair and raced ahead of the chase landing in front of a woman who Smoker was calling out to stop Luffy. She unsheathed a Katana and moved to swing at Luffy only for Naruto to drop down from the rooftop he had been running on and caught the sword in his hand before snapping it in two like a twig.

"Go on Straw Hat. I'll take it from here." Naruto said as he turned to look at Luffy who stared at him before grinning widely and nodding his thanks than running off behind him as Naruto grabbed the woman by the arm and threw her into Smoker who caught her with his hands.

"Well, I must say I wasn't expecting to see you here after so many years Smoker." Naruto commented as he now blocked the road for the two marines, the woman glared at him as Smoker stares at him before his eyes widened in recognition.

"Naruto!?" He said in surprise at the man he saw before him.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Tell him what he won ladies and gentlemen!" Naruto said as he stared at Smoker with a threatening grin on his face.

"You should turn around Smoker; you know you can't beat me." Naruto said only to sigh as Smoker caught sight of Luffy who had not left and just watched from the rooftop leaping into the air and in between Smoker and Luffy, Naruto spun around and kicked at Smoker, his leg turning black as his foot connected with Smoker's face sending him tumbling through the air and into the ground, making a cloud of dust covering him. The female marine ran over to check on him as dozens of Marine soldiers started appearing out of the woodwork to help protect their captain.

"That's so cool! How are you doing that?!" Naruto turned his head and saw Luffy was staring at him with stars in his eyes as he saw Naruto floating in the air. Naruto smirked and turned back to seeing Ace arrive throwing a large wall of fire up in front of the Marines.

"Go Luffy!" Luffy seemed to bow down to Ace's orders and fled, with a motley group of people Naruto assumed were his crew. He was about to look away when he saw one of the women had light blue hair and realized Vivi was hiding amongst their crew. Her return as later than he had expected, but he could work with it, following them from a rooftop unnoticed he used his devil fruit ability to disappear into their ship after they had regrouped on the deck of the ship.

Luffy was standing on the ground with Vivi, and two others one was a female and like Vivi was wearing the clothing of an exotic dancer while the other was a man with blond hair and curly eyebrows smoking a cigarette.

"Come on guys! Get on here already!" A man wearing a helmet and goggles shouted from the back of the ship, the group turned to look at him while Vivi turned to her beloved duck.

"Karoo." She said as she held out a letter to the animal. "I have a job for you to do. Take this north to Alubarna and show it to my father, this is everything Igaram, and I were able to learn about Crocodile's plans." The duck nodded as she put the letter in a bag around his neck and tied a barrel of water for the journey to the capital. After that the remains of the crew had assembled on the deck of the ship, Luffy sitting on the rails speaking about Ace while Naruto reformed himself silently inside the cabin near them, so they didn't see him there, this allowed him to learn all of the names of the crew that worked to help Vivi.

"Fire Fist Ace is your brother?!" The other woman with orange hair who he learned was named Nami screamed.

"Yup, he's my brother." Luffy said proudly. "Ace is three years older than me and left the island three years before I did."

"So what are the odds of _both _of you eating devil fruits?" Naruto heard the one known as Sanji ask. Luffy said nothing to that only for Zoro to speak.

"What is your brother doing in the Grand Line?"

"He serves Whitebeard, the most dangerous pirate on the Grand Line." Naruto said as he walked through the wall, his power letting his body phase through the seams in the cabin he was hiding in.

Zoro and Sanji moved to attack him as Nami and Ussop backed away in fear.

"Wait!" Luffy barked causing Zoro and Sanji freeze and lower their attacking stances. "He saved me from that Smoker Marine, he's a good guy." The Straw Hat pirates all took a step back near Luffy when Naruto began to roar with laughter.

"I'm sorry!" He said as he regained his breath. "No one has called me that for a very long time. You are Straw Hat Luffy right?"

"Yeah." Luffy was about to say something else when Ace appeared on the deck standing between Naruto and Luffy.

"Menma, I remember that name now." Ace said giving Naruto a cautious look. Naruto shrugged and held his arms out in a defensive gesture.

"Now calm down, we were all about to have a peaceful discussion besides I have always been respectful and kept my men out of the way of Whitebeard's operations." Ace backed down, Vivi appeared before Naruto with a heated glare.

"Why are you here, Lord Uzumaki?"

"I came here to see you, I spotted you in the company of such….fine Friends and decided to check in on you, is that too much of me?" He asked sarcastically

"Not at all. This is my father's spy master, Lord Uzumaki and Mr.6 in Baroque Works."

"One of my better accomplishments." Naruto said with a smirk as he turned to face Ace who had relaxed and started to drink alongside Zoro.

"Uzumaki? My old teacher told me about them. I thought they were all dead and gone." Sanji said giving Naruto a hard look. Naruto turned to him and gave him a cold deadpan stare until Sanji looked away.

"Yes, almost all my family is dead, courtesy of the World Government."

"If you are interested, we would always welcome someone like you on our crew." Ace said offering Naruto an opportunity to join one of if not _the _most feared pirate crews alive.

"If Whitebeard want's me on his ships he can ask me himself, no offense." Naruto said as Ace shrugged. Naruto turned to Luffy again. "So tell me of your adventures with our dear princess here." Naruto said as they began to relax and party as the ship moved out.

Naruto had left the ship an hour ago and was already heading back to the capital when he stopped and reached into his pocket, his Den Den Mushi was ringing, and Tenten was calling him.

"_We are a day away from the rebels' location; I will meet you in the capital._" The call cut off, and Naruto put the small snail away. So far the plan was going according to plan, now all he had to do was head to Spider's Café to meet the other officer agents. A metallic hooded cloak formed around him and covered his head before turning dark green in color as he opened the door to Spider's Café.

Paula turned her head as she heard the door to her cafe open and left the kitchen to see her new customer, entering dining area she saw a man wearing a green cloak sitting at the counter with his chin resting on his hands.

"Do you have any water?" His voice was raspy from beneath the hood of the cloak hiding his face from view.

"I think so, it isn't free though you know, and water is a precious commodity in this country." She said looking at him before getting him a glass of water.

"Thanks." The man said as he placed some gold coins on the counter.

He lifted his hood off, and Paula smirked as she saw him.

"Lord Uzumaki. What do I owe the pleasure of the king's spymaster visiting my little cafe?"

"The pleasure is mine Miss Double Finger of Baroque's works, is your partner Mr. 1 here?" Paula's eyes narrowed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"How do you know that?" She asked as his one eye gazed at her.

"I thought you said you knew who I was?" Naruto grinned at her but didn't dare let the smile reach his eyes. "Perhaps a more formal greeting is in order. I am Mr. 6 of the same company you work for." Miss Double Finger was about to say something when the door flew open.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas I'm tired!" An old voice nagged as two people walked into the bar, one was a haggard looking woman the other a slow moving tall fat man with a large rifle on his back.

Naruto rolled his eyes and ignored what they were saying as he sat near the bar when the two new agents stopped speaking as they all heard someone singing from outside the café.

The person singing walked into the café on his toes wearing a swan themed outfit and did a pose with his hands over his head and stood on one leg.

"Well I feel super! How about yooooooou!" He shouted as Naruto, and Miss Double Finger just stared at him.

"You're an idiot." They both said causing them to laugh at their shared thought. The remaining three hours Naruto spent in quiet as Paula laughed at the antics of Mr. 2 annoying Miss Merry Christmas. It had just passed eight when the door flew off its hinges as four men were sent flying into the café.

"These are your subordinates you okama freak?" A man who had the kanji for one tattooed on his chest said with disgust as he walked over the bodies of Mr. 2's men. "They're not dead; I just had to ask them a few things as I beat them within an inch of their weak lives." Mr. 2 snapped and charged at Mr. 1 only for Naruto to be in front of him before anyone could move, hooking an arm around his neck Naruto flipped him over his shoulder and put a foot on his chest the second he hit the ground.

"That's enough; Mr. 0 has ordered me to prevent any hostilities between the number agents. So we are all going to head to Rainbase." Naruto's voice was calm and almost cheerful, save for the hand that turned into a four foot long blade, which rested at Mr. 2's neck. "Do we understand each other?" The trip had been long and awkwardly quiet as Mr. 2 gave Naruto and Mr. 1 heated glares the whole time until they reached their destination, wearing hooded cloaks they took a back entrance to a casino that Crocodile had purchased with the money he stole from pirates he killed as a Shichibukai.

Two servants had led them to a long table and seated all the agents along the side of the table with the head being left open for their leader.

"Stooooop joking around! How long are we going to have to wait here!" Mr. 2 shouted as he started to pace around the room. Naruto stared at him in amusement when the all heard the door open to the level above, Miss All Sunday walked down the stairway in a white jacket that went down to her legs and had a purple hat on her head.

"Glad to see you are all getting along _so well_." She said as she approached the table.

"Where are we Miss All Sunday?" Mr. 1 asked calmly watching their superior with caution.

"Oh that's right; you were taken through the back. This is one of our bases in the kingdom; our superior uses it as his headquarters. Now the time has come for me to step down as the face you know to run this organization." Robin said as she walked around the table to stand near the chair that had its back to them.

"At last. You will know I am your leader." The officer agents save Naruto and Robin turned to watch as the chair swiveled around showing Crocodile sitting there before them with a pleased look on his face. "Plan: Utopia has begun; the end game of Baroques Work is finally in sight."

The officer agents burst into shouts of surprise that the Shichibukai Crocodile was the one leading them.

"Any complaints?" Crocodile said darkly as they started to question why he would lead them. The room became as silent as a grave, all of the officer agents knew he could kill them before they could even blink.

"No complaints." Miss Double Finger asked, "Why would you do this? You're sponsored by the world government." She said trying to understand his reasoning.

"I don't want money or fame nor do I want land. What I want is military force." Crocodile said turning to look at her.

"Military Force?" Miss Merry Christmas shouted Naruto was tempted to stab her to get her to shut up for once. But luckily for her, self control got the better of him.

"Let's talk about this in order. First my goal than the details of your last assignment." Crocodile said as he lit a cigar and held it to his mouth between his fingers. "Beneath the capital lies one of the ancient super weapons that have the power to obliterate an entire nation in a single attack, with such a weapon we can hold the governments of the world to their knees for fear of destruction." Crocodile said as the agents were each handed an envelope with instructions for their final assignment.

"First we have to overthrow the king, all your previous assignments lead up to this, civil war has begun, and the rebel host should be on route to get rid of the king. With him gone someone will have to take his place and who better than the hero of the people?" Naruto said from his chair as he took his envelope from Robin giving Crocodile a grin.

"You mean we can do that here?" Mr. 2 said eagerly. "We can take over an entire kingdom?"

"Yes." Crocodile said as he rose from his seat while the number agents read their instructions. "The time to overthrow the Nefertari dynasty is now." He said calmly, but the look on his face betrayed the excitement he had. After reading the letter Naruto and the other agents burned their letters on the candles adorning the table.

"Once you finish those orders, the kingdom will fall, the rebels and cornered civilians will fall into our hands, in one fell swoop we will turn this kingdom into our utopia." The other agents rose as he spoke. "Our operation will begin tomorrow, failure will not be tolerated. Meeting adjourned, pray for victory." Crocodile said with an evil smile.

"I would appreciate it if you waited on this Utopia plan." A new voice interrupted. Everyone turned to the stairway to see Mr. 3 covered in bandages and on a crutch walking down the stairs.

"Mr. 3!? How did you sneak in here? I thought my men told me they killed you on Little Garden! I will finish you myself this time." Mr. 2 roared as he rose to his feet, ready to kill Mr. 3.

"Stop." And with a single word from Crocodile Mr.2 sat back in his chair.

"Boss," Mr. 3 began as he made his way to them. "Please listen…. I came here because I wanted another chance, I knew Mr. 2 would come to kill me because I failed my mission and changed my course to go to the officer meeting place in Spider's Café."

"You failed to complete your orders?" This was news to Crocodile. "What are you talking about?" He asked now turning fully to Mr. 3.

"I'm referring to the fact that I let Princess Vivi and her friends escape on the way to Alabasta."

"_You mean she is still alive!?_" Crocodile roared finally raising his voice as anger was on him. "Why did you lie to me on your Den Den Mushi?" He snarled glaring at the poor man, who seemed to be shrinking in on himself before Crocodile's wrath.

"I…I never called you on my Den Den Mushi." Mr. 3 said trying to defend himself as Crocodile's eyes shifted in thought and he regained his composure.

"Now I know why the Unluckies never came back." He said to himself before looking at Mr. 3 again. "At least tell me how many of them you killed?"

"None, I b-brought photos of those I saw for you to identify!" Mr. 3 screamed in terror as Crocodile rose from his chair and walked over to him.

"I met them on the way to Alabasta!" Mr. 2 said in shock, recognizing the people in the photos Crocodile placed on the table.

"Mr. 6 have any one of your spies caught sight of any of these people or Princess Vivi?" Crocodile asked not taking his eyes off Mr. 3.

"No. I have heard nothing about her or these pirates accompanying her." Naruto said with a practiced lie.

"If she is with them than they must know my name. Mr. 2, let's take some better pictures of them using your memory." Crocodile said before he grabbed Mr. 3 by the throat and lifted him into the air; Mr. 3's skin started to dry and wither away as all the moisture in his body was being dried up. Dropping him on the ground Crocodile walked over to the glass wall where dozens of massive bananadiles swam around his secret office.

"Waduh…Waduh!" Mr. 3 gasped as he crawled to the table reaching for one of the glasses. Naruto was in front of him and grabbed him by his collar.

"You want water." Crocodile said as he pushed a button on the wall, a large pit opened up, and Naruto threw the weak Mr. 3 into the hole screaming in terror as it closed up behind him. "Have as much as you want." Crocodile said darkly as he tapped on the glass.

"Feeding time." Naruto said as he turned to the other agents.

"Mr. 6, you will complete your first objective. The rest of you! Burn these images into your head." Crocodile said.

"The princess must not be allowed to meet the Rebel leader Kohza or her father the king, she was a childhood friend to Kohza and may be able to cause him to turn his focus on us and not the king."

"Do you think she can stop him?" Mr. 2 asked Crocodile scoffed at him.

"It's possible, but Kohza has over seven hundred thousand men and women fighting for him, it will be hard to prevent such a force. Not to mention the other rebel forces waiting to meet with him once he makes his move on the capital. Regardless we cannot let them meet." Crocodile said before he turned to Naruto. "You have many billions placed inside Kohza's force, what is their situation?"

"I haven't received word from them since they moved from Yuba to Katorea. I will send word for them to stop the Vivi and her pirate companions."

"Good. Now all of you get out and do your jobs. Our Utopia lies before us we must grab it." The officer agents stood as one and left to do their assignments.

**XXXXXX**

"SILENCE! I TOLD YOU I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT!" Cobra screamed from his throne as he looked down at his two remaining generals Chaka and Pell.

"But your grace! If we don't fight they will be at the capital soon!"

"You are asking me to attack my own people without knowing the cause of this unrest! Are you mad?"

"My lord." Naruto said from his spot near the king turning all attention to him. "I understand you are against send your soldiers to fight the rebels, but you have to think of the peace you have here, what will be more costly? The war reaching your doorstep or being contained to the desert."

"I will not say this again, my troops will not engage the rebel forces, we will defend towns from attacks, but that is all." Cobra said refusing to budge. "All of you get out; I need to think on this." Naruto, Chaka and Pell bowed and left the room.

"The king will not allow us to attack." Pell said as he stopped to rest on the rails of the hallway they walked through.

"And we are at the limit of our ability to keep the soldiers in line." Chaka sighed.

"If soldiers lack discipline the fault lies with the commander." Naruto said to the two generals as he walked up to them. The two scowled at him but said nothing.

"My family had a phrase when we were a country that was feared. 'We are the Fury.' no other country dared to attack us as our military was one of the most disciplined in the world." Pell looked like he was going say something when a soldier came running up to them.

"Chaka-sama! Pell-sama! Karoo is here! He has a letter from the princess!"

"The princess hasn't been seen in two years, are you sure it is her?" Naruto asked as he Chaka and Pell went to follow the man who led them to the King's chambers.

Naruto grabbed the letter from the king who held it up to the three of them.

"Princess Vivi is on her way to the capital, she says that Crocodile is the one inciting the unrest in the country…."

"He is on the side of the World Government; I never would have thought he would do this…" Cobra said before taking a deep breath. "Prepare the army to move, we are going to capture or kill Crocodile before he can set his plan in motion! I will not let all my daughter's efforts and Igaram's death be wasted."

"Your grace. The distance is too far from Rainbase, and if Crocodile sees the military moving against him he can easily escape us."

"Not to mention, Crocodile is more popular than you are in the eyes of the people." Naruto said from his spot behind near the door.

"Also if the rebels learn we have marched the army to Rainbase they will come and burn your castle to the ground!" Pell protested.

"So what if it is burned down!" Cobra shouted turning to the two remaining generals he had. "It is only a building and can be rebuilt; a country is made by its citizens, not its buildings. If we fought the rebels here the only one who would win would be Crocodile."

"Menma! You are to send any informants you have in Crocodile's organization to try and cloud our movements from his sight, Chaka go and collect all the officers and assemble the vanguard! Pell you head to Rainbase and scout out the area for the army."

"Yes Sir!" The two soldiers said as they went to obey their king's command. Naruto walked out with them and break up heading down in the city. He sunk through a wall and reformed on the other side where Tenten stood wearing a bikini top and dancer skirt.

"Here is the key to the king's rooms; the men you hired to stand guard at his doors will let Mr.4 and his partner in to get the king." She said reaching into her bra and handing him a key.

"Good work, prepare the ship to leave just in case my plan doesn't work."

"Kiba is already there and waiting for us." Naruto nodded at her.

"Very good, head there and wait for me to contact you." Tenten saluted and walked past him heading down a dark hallway and vanishing from his sight, Naruto looked at the key and for a brief moment considered not going through with what he had planned, then an image of his mother and father's burned bodies flashed before his eyes and a cold rage took hold in his gut. Pocketing the key he walked down the hall after Tenten and moved to find Mr. 4.

After giving the key and instructions to Mr. 4 and his partner he left to fly over to Rainbase, his spies told him that Vivi and her friends were close to entering the city, and he had to be there to keep her alive and out of Crocodile's hands. He was using his new hybrid technique to fly through the air looking down he saw Smoker and his men chasing the straw hat pirates through the streets, his spies were wrong, Vivi and her friends were all in the city in the hour it took him to fly from Alubarna to Rainbase.

Naruto sighed as he saw them all heading to Crocodile's casino and let himself fall to the ground before he walked into the casino and headed down underground, knowing it was only a matter of time until they would be down there. By the time he walked down into Crocodile's office underground he saw that some of the Straw Hat pirates and Smoker were locked in a cage made of sea stone.

Luffy was doing an impression of Sanji much to Ussop's entertainment only for Nami to bang their heads together.

"Can't you be serious for once!" She shouted, Naruto appeared next to the table where Crocodile sat eating a steak when they all turned when they heard Vivi shout his name.

"Well hello princess!" Vivi screamed in anger and ran down the steps swinging her peacock whips and swung it at Crocodile's head, it was an inch from his face when Naruto grabbed it and ripped the metal whip in half.

"It is just past seven, sir. The agents should have finished their missions by now. You can go ahead, I'll deal with this. You need to be in the capital soon to take over for the king and find the weapon."

Crocodile nodded and rose up as Naruto tossed Vivi against the cage.

"Very well. Meet me at the capital as soon as you finish." Naruto said nothing but walked over to the control panel on the wall and opened up the gates for water to flood the room as Crocodile and Robin walked out of the room. Naruto watched as they went as Luffy and the others all spat curses at him.

"Naruto!" Smoker barked as he finally spoke. Naruto turned to him as he grabbed Vivi by the throat when she lunged for him.

"What do you want Smoker?" Naruto asked nonchalantly as he lifted the princess of the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto didn't say anything for a moment and let Vivi down before he produced a key from his pocket and handed it to her.

"I never thought they would actually leave…" Vivi stared at him in confusion before she went to unlock the cage when a bananadile suddenly appeared to lunge at her, Naruto jumped up and kicked it in the head making the large creature spin and fly around into a wall before Naruto turned his whole arm into a blade and disemboweled the bananadile showering himself with blood. He turned around to Vivi who was moving through the rising water. No one noticed a wax bubble falling out of the bananadile's stomach.

Naruto was about to leave when Vivi shouted out that the key didn't work, Naruto paused and saw Mr. 3, still alive somehow was drinking large gulps of the water flooding into the room.

"Mr. 3." Naruto said as he jumped over in front of the devil fruit user and grabbed him by the throat. "Do me a favor and open this gate." He said pointing at the sea stone cage.

"Why should I?! You tried to kill me!"

"Because," Naruto said as he pointed a finger which turned into a thin blade pointed at his throat. "I will finish what I started if you don't. Do it and you live." The gate was opened, and Naruto punched Mr. 3 in the face sending him flying head over heels into the wall on the other side of the room.

"GO!" He shouted as the straw hat pirates fled the room. "We only have so much time to stop his plans and save this country." That seemed to inspire all of them; Smoker stopped as he was about to leave and stared Naruto down as the rest didn't even bother to say anything and quickly left the room.

"No need to say anything Smoker. I won't stand down from by path." Naruto said as he pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to the Marine captain. "Go there and take Crocodile's ship, you'll know what to do when you get it." Naruto said before he was running behind the straw hats he broke off from them before Smoker could get up the stairs to go somewhere else, so he wasn't seen with them as they rushed out of the casino. He was just leaving and about to head to the capital when he saw a sandstorm brewing on the edge of the town.

Narrowing his eyes he ran toward it, he didn't want to turn on Crocodile _yet, _but he had no intention of letting Vivi die. He was nearing the edge of the city when he was stopped by Robin.

"We should wait here, the boss is almost finished." She said as she blocked his path

"Since when did you care about what the boss wanted?" Naruto shot back.

"Honestly? Never, but I don't want to interrupt." Naruto glared at her and spit on the ground.

"Don't let the Straw Hat die."

"Oh I never intended to, don't worry I'll go back for him once this is over." Robin said with a giggle as Naruto glared at her, not sure what game she was playing. Before scoffing at her and leaving.

"I'll meet you and Crocodile at Alubarna!"

**XXXXXX**

Naruto arrived in Alubarna to ensure that the royal guard had been preparing for the rebels to attack the capital, he walked along the defenses until he found Chaka, Pell was gone, but that was no problem.

"Chaka!" He shouted getting the other man's attention. "Where is the king?" Naruto asked faking surprise as he looked around to try and spot King Cobra, knowing full well that Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas should have kidnapped him by now.

"We can't find him, he vanished last night." Chaka said as he watched the approaching horde of rebels. Naruto followed his line of sight and saw the massive dust cloud they made in their charge.

"That is a lot of rebels out there…." Naruto said as he saw one of the men he had ordered to infiltrate the Royal guard taking aim with a mortar at what looked like a single person standing before the charging force.

Moving behind the man without a sound Naruto put a hand on his mouth and shoved his hand, which turned into his normal four foot long blade through the man's back and out his front.

"What are you doing!?" Chaka shouted as he forced his men to lower their weapons.

"He was a traitor." Naruto said pointing at the now dead man's tattoo showing the symbol of Crocodile's organization.

"Any one that fires without orders will be executed!" He barked as the other soldiers went back to their posts. Naruto doubted that any of the men he ordered to follow Chaka's orders would disobey him after seeing what Naruto did. Thankfully he never told them that Vivi was heading to the capital, or they may have ignored his orders anyway, this one had managed to grab a spy glass and saw Vivi in the distance and acted on his own.

The rebel forces seemed to hold at the sight of the person in front of them. Chaka took a spyglass and looked, gasping as he saw Vivi speaking to Kohza the head of the rebellion who seemed to be arguing with her.

"The princess…. She came back." He said, and Naruto was sure Chaka was about to break into tears of joy before he turned to his men. "Stand down and raise the white flag!" He ordered seeing the rebels following Kohza stand down and follow him into the city in peace; Vivi must have gotten through to them after all.

"You can take charge here Chaka." Naruto said as he got ready to run off seeing Vivi and Kohza heading to the upper levels of the citadel before Chaka could say anything to him they both heard screams and sounds of fighting from the upper levels. Chaka and Naruto looked at each other and without a word ran up there with a squad of men to see what was happening. Naruto and Chaka arrived just for the gates to shut behind them. Chaka turned around and knew it was a mistake when he saw Naruto didn't and fell down as Naruto punched him across the face sending him reeling and almost knocking him out from the casual strike.

Cobra had been nailed to the wall with two knives pinning his biceps against the stone wall, dozens of guards lay on the floor obviously dead. Naruto leapt in the air and landed near Crocodile and robin standing across from Vivi, Kohza and Chaka who had to be helped up by Kohza now.

"Vivi," Cobra said weakly. "I'm sorry. You gave us a chance to save this country, and we failed you." He said in shame.

"It's not too late!" Kohza shouted, glaring at Crocodile, Naruto and Robin. "The rebellion is over we are all united to stop you Crocodile!"

"Have they now?" Crocodile said with a look at Kohza. "The king has agreed to name me his heir in exchange for your life princess." He turned to Cobra and got close to the captured man's face.

"Where is Pluton?"

"How could you…? do you know that name?" Cobra whispered in disbelief looking at Crocodile in fear.

"I've heard that just using Pluton once will destroy an entire island. It is in this country, and you know where it is."

"The World Government will never let you get away with this." Cobra snarled, Naruto frowned and backhanded him across the face.

"They won't be able to stop him if we use pluton to wipe Mareijois from the earth." Naruto said darkly.

"Even if I knew where it was, why would I tell you?" Cobra spit out a mouth full of blood at Naruto and Crocodile as he said this.

"Because, all those people trying to get in here? In less than twenty minutes I have placed a immensely powerful cannon and will order it to fire at them, none of the two million plus fighters down there will be able to survive once it fires. Do you want to listen to them scream in terror and pain as they die?"

"Ok…ok I will take you…."

"Father!"

"Stand back princess." Kohza said as he and Chaka drew their swords. Kohza moving against Robin as Chaka's turned into a hybrid of a human and a jackal and launched toward Crocodile with his sword raised high. Naruto appeared in front of him kicking him in the chest sending him flying over the edge of the castle and falling over.

Vivi looked to see Kohza had been disarmed and pinned by Robin.

"Let's go." Crocodile said as Robin pulled the spikes out of Cobra's arms, Naruto left with them and headed down through the building's lower levels and out into the streets that had been evacuated.

"Halt!" The four of them looked to see a group of Marines was blocking their path.

"I will never stop." Naruto said loudly as he jumped forward into the sky spun and slammed his fists on the ground releasing a burst of Haki into the street, sending a shockwave into the ground making the marines fly in every direction as the buildings and street exploded from the Haki strike.

They soon were in front of a large square brick with symbols only Robin was able to read.

"Can you read it?" Crocodile asked, turning to his second in command.

"Of course." She replied as she moved forward and ran her hand over the inscriptions.

"Then read it aloud I want to know the true history of Pluton."

"….Goxilla Dargeraryen conquered and founded this country in the year two hundred and thirty nine. Thirty years later the Nefertari family rose to power and fifty years later overthrew the Dargeraryen family and founded the Nefertari dynasty." Robin said to the surprise of Naruto and Crocodile.

"Hey! I don't give a damn about the history of Alabasta! Where is the weapon!?" Crocodile shouted not wanting to be denied after being so close to finding the super weapon.

"There is no mention of the super weapon here. It is all just history." Robin said as she turned to look back and Naruto and Crocodile, Naruto had a look of anger on his face as he looked at her while Crocodile just sighed.

"Really? How pitiful…." He said rounding on Robin. "You were such a cool partner, I'm going to miss having you around. The contract I made with you all those years ago, 'take me to the true history, and I will tell you about the super weapon.' Has ended." He raised his golden claw at her

"But I'm not mad at you Robin, do you know why?" He said as he swiped a claw at her only for Robin to do a back flip and land on top of the stone square. "Because I planned to kill you from the start as soon as you told me about the weapon!" He was going to charge at her only for Naruto to clamp a hand on his shoulder. Crocodile looked back, his eyes wide with fear as he saw Naruto's hand was a dark black signifying he was using Armament Haki.

"I planned the same for you, Crocodile!" Naruto said as he punched Crocodile in the back sending him flying forward into the stone square, Crocodile was barely able to turn around to face Naruto when he was on him, fists pounding into Crocodile's chest and face. Naruto stopped punching Crocodile and was amazed to see his attack didn't damage the stone fragment at all. Crocodile was bleeding from his head as a he had two gashes, one hidden on the top of his head by his hair, the other right below his left eye, he stood to his feet, and Naruto grabbed him by his collar and slammed him back into the ground and struck him in the chest with a hammer strike, spider web cracks spreading out in every direction from the force of the strike.

He didn't rise again.

"Was there really no weapon?" Naruto asked turning to Robin who stared at him in disbelief.

"I knew you were stronger than you let on, but I didn't think you were that powerful…"

"There is so much you don't know about me." Naruto replied to her as he took a step to her. Robin took a step back and brandished a knife if Naruto felt threatened by it he didn't show it.

"No, there is nothing about Pluton here."

"Ok." He said as he raised his hand up and stabbed Robin in the chest with his finger, which shot out take shape of a long metal spike. "I really did enjoy your company Robin, but I imagine you would do the same thing to me." He stopped as he felt the ground was starting to shake.

"What is happening?" He asked aloud.

"I moved one of the main pillars; we will all die down here." Cobra said as he slumped against the wall.

"Well maybe you will." Naruto said as he used to Soru to vanish into thin air, just as Crocodile stood up again and Luffy showed up with a large barrel of water strapped to his back.

**XXXXXX**

Naruto had gotten aboard the ship Kiba had prepared, the men with him all saluted as Naruto walked across the deck.

"Captain! What are you orders?" Tenten said from the wheel as men lowered the sails, large plain white sails descended bearing no symbols as to avoid Marine attacks.

"Move us out, the marines are looking for pirate ships, they won't find any around here." Naruto said as he stood in the middle of the deck looking up to Tenten who was wearing the same outfit as he last saw her in.

"Kiba!" Naruto barked, the man in question came up from below deck hearing his name being called. "How well are we stocked for voyage?" He asked.

"By my count," Kiba began. "We have enough food to last a few weeks at sea, I couldn't get much in the way of food around here on account of the rebellion having to feed their own forces, most people would spare their own bread or meat for all our gold."

"Why didn't you just take it?" Naruto asked.

"If I did that, you would throw me off your ship." Kiba said with a knowing grin.

"Your right, good work Kiba." Naruto said patting his friend on the shoulder. "Rest of you! Get back to work we have to set sail or the Marines will show up and try to fuck our corpses!" The men and women on deck immediately started running back and forth preparing the ship to leave.

"What is the closest port town to Alabasta?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the helm where Tenten was steering, Kiba following right behind him as he ascended.

"Jaya is, it's a pirate port, and no police officer reports the pirates there as they bring a lot of cash into the city and rarely attack citizens there."

"Very good, set sail there, Kiba you and I will head to resupply our food stocks and set out from there."

"Yes Captain." Kiba said as he went back below deck. Naruto turned to Tenten.

"How far are we from Jaya?" Tenten looked up at the sails and then down at the water before answering.

"We have the wind, and the water working in our favor, should take us one whole day to make it." The day it took them to make port passed without incident. Naruto Tenten and Kiba stood on the deck of the ship starring at the lawlessness of the city of Jaya, pirates fought openly in the streets while others drank and sang songs of conquest and bloodshed.

"Kiba stay with the ship, I don't want Tenten to fight by herself if it is attacked."

"Yes Captain." Kiba said as Naruto leapt of the side of the ship and walked along the pier. No one seemed to pay him much mind as he walked down the blood stained streets and into one of the bars. Walking up to the counter he sat down and motioned for the barkeep to come over.

"What can I get you kid?" The old man said as he was busy cleaning out a large glass mug.

"My men and I are getting ready to head out, but we need to re-supply on food. Where can we get some?" Naruto asked.

"Well I can sell you some food from my stores, how much can you buy?"

"Plenty." Naruto said as he put his hand down on the bar, five solid gold coins along with twelve diamonds and four rubies fell out of his hand and onto the counter

"Have some of your employees take the food to the Grey Heart. It's docked south of here, keep the change." Naruto said as he stood up and was about to walk out of the bar.

"You got it!" The man said with enthusiasm seeing the gold and jewels he just was paid. Naruto had been standing outside for two minutes when four men rushed by each carrying two large sacks full of food and drink. Naruto decided to walk around and explore the town in the meantime while Kiba restocked the food he bought. He returned to the boat and immediately was confronted by Kiba.

"Naruto! I thought you said you were going to get food!" His second in command shouted at him.

"I did. They never showed up?" He asked taking look around the ship and saw no sign of the men he paid to provide his ship with food.

"Go and find out what's going on. I don't want to stay here any longer than is necessary." Naruto barked pointing to four of his crewmen who nodded and ran off the ship. Twenty minutes later they came back beaten horrendously with the other members of his crew having to help them back aboard deck.

"They say pirates working with a man named Bellamy the Hyena ambushed the people taking food to our ship and took it all from them." The doctor he got from the Senju said.

"Where are the Bellamy pirates now?"

"They said they went to the Tropical Hotel." Naruto was gone as soon as the words left the pink haired doctor's mouth.

"Ah hell, four of you come with me!" Kiba said as he moved to follow his leader.

Naruto had taken less than a minute to get to the hotel having found it earlier in his trip around the town. He stomped up to the front gates, the cold rage taking hold of him with each step.

A man wearing a loose black shirt and dog hat stood in front of him.

"Hey bud this is for Bellamy's crew only." The man was cut off as Naruto's hand turned into a long blade and blurred before he let it rest at his side. The man didn't say anything as a thin red line appeared at his neck before his head fell from his shoulders and into the water the hotel was built on, his body falling in after it. Screams of death and pain came from the hotel as Naruto showed them his wrath.

Kiba and his men found their captain twenty minutes later walking out of the hotel, waiting for them patiently.

"No one is going to complain, go get our stuff."

The four men nodded and walked into the hotel as Naruto walked back to his ship.

An hour later they were setting sail and heading out on the empty seas again. Naruto was sitting in his cabin reading a letter from one of his agents he had in the World Government when Kiba knocked on his door.

"Captain. Marine warship ahead."

"Good, bring us near. We can use a stronger ship." Naruto said as he set the letter down. "All hands prepare to board on my orders." Naruto said as he walked out onto the deck and changed his appearance to that of a skinny old man with a well groomed beard and a bald head.

"They seem to be capturing a group of pirates." Tenten remarked from her place at his left.

"Good evening!" Naruto bellowed as his ship drew close to the Marine one. He had his men take up some sacks of food and drink before he continued.

"A gift to the great men and women that keep our sea safe from villainous pirates." Naruto said theatrically before he bit back a scowl seeing a pudgy World Government agent was aboard the ship giving them a look as if they were supposed to give him their supplies.

"I'll take care of that, bring it aboard. We just captured a pirate today, and I would love to show you the scum.

"I would be so honored." Naruto said as the Marines laid planks out for his men to come onto the ship. He was shown a woman with long pink hair that went below her orange and black striped shorts her outfit consisted of a white low-cut tank top that exposed both her midriff and cleavage, with long thin suspenders. She also wore black high-heeled boots which reached up to her calves. She must have had a devil fruit power as she was handcuffed with sea stone Naruto noticed and frowned and the gag in her mouth.

"This wench has quite a mouth on her." The agent said noticing Naruto's look of disapproval. "Not that it matters, where she's headed. They might just burn her tongue out." The World Government agent said before he started to laugh and went to a knee to try and whisper to the woman.

"Now Bonney, you just agree to come with me and be my woman, and I'll let you go." He assumed Naruto couldn't hear him and moved to grab her breast when Naruto spoke up and stopped him.

"Are the rest of her crew down below deck?"

"Nah, had them killed after the battle, but don't tell Vice Admiral Momonga that!" Naruto had had enough after seeing his men had finished moving all the contents of the old ship into this one.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Naruto said as the form of the old man he wore turned pure silver before turning back into his normal appearance of the form fitting outfit.

The agent didn't look until he saw the look of satisfaction in Bonney's eyes. He didn't even manage to turn around before Naruto stabbed him before he threw him off the boat and into the wide ocean. Sounds of violence erupted all around them and ended as abruptly as it began.

"Ship is ours sir." Kiba said as he walked up from below deck.

"Good, you kill any of the Marines?"

"No sir."

"Good. Throw them overboard. They can swim to shore."

"What do we do with this one?" Tenten asked as she cleaned blood of a small Kukri knife she had. Naruto reached down and took the gag out of her mouth.

"Do you want to live Bonney?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Good, untie her. Welcome to my crew, you are welcome to stay with us as long as you like." Naruto said as Tenten bent over and picked the lock on the cuffs.

"Who are you?" Bonney asked as the ship started to reverse and leave the Marines stranded on the island.

"Call me Menma." Naruto said as he walked away to stand at the front of the ship.


End file.
